The Other Wild Card
by BlueAmberLight
Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened. Persona 4 based. KanjixOC M for language HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Other Wild Card

A/N: Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of The Other Wild Card. I've really gotten into Persona 4 as of late and so I've decided to write this fic. My brain asked so many "what if"s that I couldn't take it.

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4. Persona 4 is the property of ATLUS and its benefactors.

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona'(1)

* * *

Chapter 1

The Other Wild Card

Narukami Kokoro, called Yosei by most, was a seventeen-year-old female with black hair and silver-gray eyes. She was shorter than those in her year and even shorter than most of the year below. She was slender, but not overly so. Overall, she was rather elf-like, which contributed to her nickname.

As of tomorrow, she and her brother, Yu Narukami, would be going to live with their uncle in Inaba for a year while their parents worked overseas. They would be going to Yasogami High School while there. Her brother said he wasn't going to make any friends, since he'd be leaving, but Kokoro knew that friends would find him.

* * *

Kokoro woke to find herself in a blue and indigo room. This room was a small, simple, living room. The walls were indigo and the floor was blue. There were two blue armchairs that faced each other, a blue sofa and a blue table.

In one armchair sat a peculiar man. He was bald on top with gray hair, had a very large nose, and bulging eyes. He wore, what appeared to be, a butler's uniform. On the sofa was a beautiful woman with blond hair. She wore a simple blue suit.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The man said, "It is most strange to have two visitors at once. Even stranger for them both to have a similar, linked destiny. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Where am I?" Kokoro asked.

"I have already told you. You are in the Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality, mind and matter." He said, "It is a room that only those bound by a "contract" may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

"Um…sure I guess." She muttered and sat down in the other armchair.

Igor waved his hand over the table and a deck of cards appeared.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" He asked.

"Somewhat." She answered truthfully.

He spread seven cards out on the table in a three, one, three pattern.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principles doesn't it?" He mused.

He waved his hand and a single card flipped over revealing a tower.

"Hm…The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…"

He waved his hand once more and another card was flipped revealing a woman with a scepter and crown sitting on a throne.

"The Empress, in the upright position. This card represents "comfort" and "power"…Very interesting indeed." He stated, "It seems you will provide comfort and understanding to those who confide in you and you will have the power to help them. In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…If you cannot accept your role, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

He waved his hand again and the cards disappeared.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He said, "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Margaret." She finally spoke, "I am here to accompany you through your journey."

"We shall attend to the details another time." Igor commented, "Until then, farewell…"

The Velvet Room faded from view.

* * *

Kokoro woke with a start to a knock on her door.

"C'mon, Yosei, or we'll be late for the train." He brother's voice came from the other side.

"Coming." She called.

She rushed through her morning routine, grabbed her bag, and almost forgot to grab an apple on the way out of the house. Yu locked the door and they walked to the train station in silence. Kokoro looked around, taking everything in. She would be gone for a year, after all.

* * *

While waiting for the train, she overheard some people talking about some reporter's affair. She normally paid little mind to the news as everything they did stories about was either violence or scandal. Sometimes there were stories that didn't involve either of those things, but they weren't on issues that really mattered.

The train arrived and the two hopped on. An attendant checked their tickets and soon they were off.

* * *

They soon arrived at their destination and met up with their uncle Ryotaro Dojima, who introduced him to his daughter Nanako. They were at the gas station when Kokoro was suddenly hit by a massive headache.

'Thou art I.' She heard in her head, 'I am thou.'(2)

The voice sounded somewhat like a twisted version of herself.

'I don't know why,' She thought, 'but I believe you, voice in my head.'

The others got back in the car and continued on to their uncle's house.

* * *

"All right, let's have a toast." Dojima said at dinner that evening.

They raised their glassed. Dojima looked at the siblings afterward.

"So… Your mom and dad are busy as always… They're working overseas, was it?" He asked.

"Yes." Yu replied.

"I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid." He commented.

"I suppose." The gray haired sibling replied.

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having you two around." Dojima stated, "So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourselves at home."

"Thank you for your kindness." Yu said.

"No need to be polite." He stated, "Well, anyway… Let's eat."

Kokoro remained quiet during this conversation. Her brother raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged.

Dojima's phone went off and he made a comment, but answered it anyway. He was, apparently, called into work, which left Nanako to show them where their rooms were.

* * *

Hers was a small room with a desk, table, shelf, dresser, sofa, futon, and a TV. It seemed cramped, but she kind of liked it. Kokoro made up the futon and flopped gracelessly on top of it. She was asleep in seconds.

She had a dream that night about wandering through fog trying to follow the voice that sounded like her own. She got into a fight with the owner of that voice and whoever it was seemed impressed by her skills with daggers.

Kokoro had no idea how she wielded them with such proficiency, but she wasn't going to think about it. It was a dream. Anything could happen in a dream.

* * *

Kokoro woke the next day, got ready, and went downstairs. Nanako was making breakfast.

"Good morning." Nanako greeted.

"Morning. Did your dad go to work already?" She asked.

"Yeah. He leaves really early." She answered, "Do you want some eggs and toast?"

"Just toast please." She answered, "I want to get to school early."

"Ok." The seven-year-old said and handed the elf-like girl two slices.

"Thank you, Nanako-chan." She said and left the house.

* * *

She managed to find her own way to school. Once there, she picked up any and all papers she and her brother would need. They would be in class 2B with Mr. Morooka. She found the classroom then went back to the front of the school to wait for her brother. It only took five more minutes and they were off to their homeroom .

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage." Mr. Morooka insulted them, "And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so none of you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him. Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick."

Kokoro was ignored, but that was normal. She was small so she was looked over, and, for once, she was glad.

"…You calling me a loser?" Yu asked the teacher, death glare in place.

She sighed. Her brother always got riled up when someone said something like this. Add in the fact that the teacher was ignoring her made him even more upset. He was very protective of his little sister, even if she was only a few months younger than him.

"Hrnh… That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately." Mr. Morooka said, "Now listen up. This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them. But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so dame fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and you're my-places…"

He continued going on and on about how today's youth was throwing everything away and blah, blah, blah.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" A short-haired girl asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Hear that? Your seat's over there. So hurry up and siddown already! And who the hell are you?" He asked.

"The other transfer student. I'm his sister" Kokoro said calmly.

"Well siddown behind Hanamura. He's the deadbeat behind your brother." He said rudely.

Kokoro sat down and prepared for a boring day.

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." Mr. Morooke comented at the end of the day.

Kokoro immediately got up and left, telling her brother she'd meet him at home.

* * *

She was halfway there when she got a text from her brother that they were being held because of an accident. She hadn't really wanted to go home right away, but she felt she had to. Now that she had no obligation to, she decided to sit by the river for awhile.

While there, she felt as though she were being watched and looked around. There weren't many people around. There was an old man, an old couple, and a dangerous looking boy.

The boy was the one staring.

She raised an eyebrow at him in question. He, apparently took it as a challenge and came stalking over.

"What're you looking at?" He asked.

He had an offensive posture, but it wasn't all aggression. Kokoro couldn't completely read him, and that's something she was normally good at. Her brother called it a gift. She could read a person's posture, understand it, and react to it. She could read his posture, but not understand it.

"I believe you were staring at me." She said and stood up.

Not like standing up made a big difference. She only came up to his chest. She hated her height at times like this. She shifted herself so that she took a passive posture. No aggressive or defensive movements at all. By standing like this he, hopefully, would calm down.

"Well… Yeah." He blinked, "I mean most girls aren't alone and they don't sit that close to the river. Somethin' about it's too dirty or some other shit."(3)

"I'm not like most girls." Kokoro commented, "My name is Narukami Kokoro. Pleased to meet you."

"I… um… I'm Tatsumi Kanji." He said.

She looked at the sun a few minutes and nodded.

"I'd like to continue our chat, Tatsumi-san, but I should be getting home." She stated, "I'll see you around."

"Um… Yeah… See ya." He said.

She waved back at him as she walked away.

'Tatsumi Kanji huh?' She thought, 'He's strange, and I can't fully read him. This is something to look into.'

* * *

The siblings were eating dinner with Nanako, Dojima was still working, it seemed, when the news came on. Apparently, a woman was killed and hung upside down from an antenna.

Kokoro didn't stick around to listen to the whole thing. Death and destruction was pointless.

She had the same dream again, following the voice through the fog. It was different though. There was less fog, either that or she could see through it better. The voice was different too. It was it's own voice. It was light, feminine, airy, and not overlapped with hers.

'Thou art I and I am thou.' the voice had stated, 'I will be here when you need me.'

* * *

She trudged through another day of school. Her brother was going somewhere with some of their classmates. He asked her to come along, but she didn't want to intrude. Instead, she decided to go back to the river.

This time she sat on the dock with her feet in the water. It was still a little cold in April, but she didn't mind.

"You're here again?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see the boy from yesterday.

"Hello, Tatsumi-san." She greeted.

"At least call me Kanji." He said, "I'm younger than you."

Kokoro tilted her head to the side.

"I'm a first year and you're a second year." He said.

"Yet I haven't seen you around school." She commented, "I would remember seeing you, first year or no. I suppose you could go to another school, but, since you've been here two days in a row, I don't think so."

"I… I don't really go to school." He said.

He sat with her on the dock, but he maintained his distance.

"How come?" Kokoro asked.

"It's boring." He stated, "And everyone looks at me like I'm about to punch them if they make a wrong move."

"People are hurtful. It's human nature." She said, "So ignore them. Don't care about what they think. Then take your aggression and turn it into something good."

"Easy for you to say." He commented, "You probably have a lot of friends to help you out."

She looked down at the water with a sad look on her face.

"Actually, I only have my brother." She informed him, "I'm small, so people overlook me, especially since my brother's pretty tall. Sometimes that's a good thing, but… He makes all the friends. Most of the time he doesn't even try… And his friends all see me as Narukami's little sister. One year, we were in different classes. Everyone ignored me, and, when they didn't, they called me Yosei. I don't mind the nickname, but they said it to be hurtful, so it hurt."

"That's rough." Kanji said, "Is that why you're alone?"

"Pretty much, but I try not to let it get me down." She smiled at him, "When it does, I channel my sorrow into inspiration and draw or paint. If I'm angry, I go for a run. If I'm feeling lonely… I read. My brother doesn't like to admit it, but I'm the smart one."

She checked the sun again and saw it was time to go home. She stood up and dusted her pants off.

"I'd better be going," She said, "See ya later."

"Hey… if it helps… um…. You have me." He said.

She froze for a minute and looked at him.

"Thanks." She said and gave him a small smile.

* * *

That night she couldn't sleep. She sat on the sofa in her room and stared at the blank TV screen. At exactly midnight, something happened. The TV came on with the sound of white noise. There was a figure on the screen, but the only thing she could tell was that it was a girl. She stood up and walked around the table to inspect the TV.

She reached out and poked the screen. Her finger went into the screen and the girl's image was replaced by a black and white swirl that reminded her of a hypnotist's wheel. She put her whole hand in the screen and was about to see how far she could get her arm in when she heard a crash from her brother's room. She yanked her and out of the screen and jumped onto her futon.

She didn't know what happened, but she'd find out.

The next day after school, she over heard her brother and his friends taking.

"By the way, did you see… it… last night?" The short haired girl, Chie, asked.

"Huh?" His other friend, Yosuke, asked, "Uh, well… What about you?"

"I did!" She said, "I seriously saw a girl!"

She tuned out most of the conversation, but then something peaked her interest.

"…then I got stuck in the TV." Her brother said.

Her head shot up and she openly stared at him.

"It sounds like we all saw the same person." Yosuke said, "But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV…?"

"Maybe it was hungry." Yu said.

'Only my brother.' Kokoro thought.

"Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV." He said.

"That's be one interesting dream though." Chie said, "I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. Well if it had been bigger the- Oh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV."

"Oh yeah? Well, flat screen TVs are definitely in these days." Yosuke commented.

While those two started a conversation, Kokoro whispered to her brother.

"I believe you, Nii-san."

* * *

She once again went back to the river. Kanji wasn't there, but she found a note on the dock saying he was there Tuesdays and Wednesdays. It made her smile to think he'd be so thoughtful.

* * *

Later that night, Yu told her about what happened in Junes and, more importantly, the TV.

"You went in? Completely?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes." He affirmed.

"And you met a bear thing?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Can… Can I go with you next time? Or the time after?" She asked.

"If I have time to get you, yes." He said.

"Thank you." She said and hugged him.

* * *

Her brother did indeed go in a second time, but he had to rush from school. He told her all about it later though, and about this thing called a Persona that he and Yosuke now had. He said they were going to try and solve the murder case as he'd promised the bear called Teddie.

The next time her brother went into the TV world, she went along. They were going to save Yukiko, as she was thrown in. The first time she saw a shadow, she panicked and managed to summon her own Persona.

They encountered a big ball with nothing but a big mouth and a mask on the back.

"My true self." She mumbled, "Persona!"

She smashed the card in front of her and what seemed to be a butterfly took shape. Once it was formed, there was no mistaking it for a butterfly. It had butterfly wings and a pair of antennae, but that was where similarities stopped. It had a long, blue-violet, snake-like body and an angular head with big red eyes. The body and head also had a metallic sheen to it. It's wings were also blue-violet, but it was a lighter blue than the body. The tip of the tail was similar to its wings. It's antennae and the main structure of the wings was silver.

"Faerie Dragon." Kokoro mumbled.

The dragon defeated the shadow and they continued on their way. After fighting Chie's shadow, they headed back to the entrance.

"Will the two of you be helping Teddie as well?" The bear asked.

"I promise I'll help when I can." Kokoro said, "I have prior engagements on Tuesdays and Wednesdays though."

Her brother looked at her when she said that, but he didn't need to know she was meeting a boy. He'd get all protective brother on her and overreact. They were friends and she didn't want her brother to ruin that.

* * *

That night she woke up back in the Velvet Room.

"Welcome." Igor said, "Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world… I have summoned you within your dreams."

"Hello again." Kokoro said.

"And so we meet again." He said.

"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter." Margaret stated, "In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice…thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power."

"Hold onto this…" Igor said, handing Kokoro a key, "From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance… You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make."

"I understand." She said.

"The Persona you have acquired… It is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as… a façade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. Your Persona ability however, is that of the wild card…Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero… empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself." He told her.

"Special?" She questioned.

"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart… And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities. Ah… But it seems you've formed one bond already. It will activate the next time you have an encounter and will come up to the appropriate level." He answered.

"I see." She said.

"Do you?" Igor mused, "We shall see. Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you…? I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together… 'Till we meet again."

The Velvet Room faded from view.

'I am a wild card.' Kokoro thought, 'Makes sense I suppose.'

* * *

1) A Persona is another part of yourself that exists separately from your own psyche, so I figure that they'd speak with their hosts.

2) This is her Persona reaching out to her.

3) Sorry if Kanji is OOC, but, the way I see it is, Kokoro's words and actions surprise him and he let's his guard down.

A/N: Hey if you notice anything misspelled or grammatically incorrect, don't hesitate to inform me. I did say I was looking for a Beta, so I know I make mistakes. Constuctive critisism is welcome, but flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Yukiko and Basketball

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona'

* * *

Chapter 2

Shadow Yukiko and Basketball

The next day, after school, they had to fight their way through the castle. Kokoro was happy she had come along because her dragon could heal them.

"You're a real life savor, you know that?" Yosuke asked after a particularly bad fight.

"I'm just happy to be useful." She responded.

"Well you're a lot more than that." Chie said, "Now let's keep going!"

It went like that for awhile. They would fight and she would heal. Eventually they encountered Yukiko, but it was her shadow. Next to her was a powerful shadow, a knight on a horse.

"My Prince wouldn't lose to guards such as this, correct?" She asked them.

"Gyaaaaaah! I've never seen such a strong one before!" Teddie exclaimed, "I-It's attacking us."

"Persona!" Chie, Yosuke, and Yu yelled.

The horse charged at Tomoe, Chie's Persona and hit her with its lance. Both her and her Persona went flying back.

"Faerie, heal her!" Kokoro called upon her Persona.

The mini dragon appeared and waved its tail at the larger Persona and slightly smaller human. A gentle blue wave left the tail and healed the two.

"Thanks!" Chie called and charged back into the fight.

The battle continued in this manner for awhile.

"What is this thing made of? Metal?" Yosuke complained.

"It's covered in armor." Chie stated the obvious.

"Use elemental attacks!" Kokoro told them.

"What?" Yosuke asked.

"He resists physical attacks, so use elemental ones." She elaborated, "Faerie help them."

The little dragon shot a fireball at the enemy and the other Personas followed with their own elemental attacks, destroying the shadow.

"We did it!" Chie yelled.

"Faerie, heal." She told her Persona.

The dragon did as told and disappeared.

"Let's go save Yukiko." Yu said.

* * *

They ran into what could only be the throne room to see Yukiko on the ground in front of Shadow Yukiko.

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled.

"I knew it… There's two of her." Yosuke commented.

"Oh? Oooooh, what's this?" shadow Yukiko questioned, "Three princes are here to see me! My my! Are you the surprise guests who came in late? Awwwww… I wish I'd gotten a better look at you! My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else…? A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon… pretty please?"

"Oooh. Is this "scoring a hot stud"!" Teddie asked.

"Three princes…?" Chie questioned, "Wait, does that include me too…?"

"Duh! The third one's gotta be me!" Teddie stated.

"I seriously doubt that…" Yosuke commented.

"Chie…" The shadow laughed, "Yes, she's my Prince…She always leads the way…Chie's a strong Prince…Or, at least, she _was_."

"Was…" said girl questioned.

"When it comes down to it, Chie's just not good enough!" The shadow stated, "She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!"

"Yukiko." Chie said softly.

"S-stop…" The real Yukiko and started to stand.

"Historic inn? Manager training! I'm sick of all these things chaining me down!" Her shadow complained, "I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! To hell with is all!"

"That's not true…"Yukiko spoke.

"I just want to go somewhere far away… anywhere but here…" The shadow continued, "Someone, please take me away… I can't leave here on my own… I'm completely useless…"

"Stop…" She begged, "Please stop…"

"I have no hope if I sat, and no courage to leave… So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my Prince will come." Shadow Yukiko mocked, "I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit!"

"How dare you…?" Yukiko reprimanded.

"That's how I really feel." Her shadow told her, "Isn't that right…me?"

"No." She denied.

"Stop! Don't say it!" Yosuke called out.

"No! You're not me!" Yukiko yelled.

The shadow laughed evilly and shot up to the ceiling. Immediately returning in a chandelier bird cage as a giant bird.

"We have to stop it. That girl's in danger." Teddie said.

"We know." Yosuke told him.

"It's all right, Yukiko." Chie called to the girl, "Just hang in there! We'll save you!"

"I am a shadow… The true self." The bird spoke, "Now, my Prince… Why don't we dance and make merry together?"

"Persona!" The three hosts yelled.

The Persona appeared and attacked the bird.

"Hang in there, Yukiko…" Chie said, "I'm right here for you!"

"Oh really…?" The shadow taunted, "Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!"

The bird flapped its wings and the room was suddenly engulfed in flame. Tomoe was weak against fire.

"Persona!" Kokoro yelled, "Shield Tomoe from the fire!"

Kokoro held the support role, so she tried to avoid anything that would cause her Persona harm, but it was that same role that demanded she protect the ice using Persona. Fortunately, Faerie absorbed fire.

The little dragon zipped off in Tomoe's direction and hovered in front of her. She crooned to the larger Persona, saying it would be all right.

"Change!" She heard her brother yell.

She looked over just in time for Izanagi to disappear and a jack-o-lantern to appear.(1)

"Go get it, Pyro Jack." He told the pumpkin headed Persona.

The cloaked pumpkin also absorbed fire and used this ability to maneuver its way towards its target.

"Jiraiya, hit it!" Yosuke yelled.

Chie had reached Yukiko and was apologizing for her mistakes. Yukiko also apologized for any slights.

A large blast of fire shot towards the two girls and Faerie jumped in front of it, absorbing the flames. The little dragon screeched at the almost defeated bird for interrupting the endearing scene. Then it threw a blast of fire back at the big bird, landing the final blow.

The shadow melted back into her real self's form and slowly stood. The real Yukiko walked over to her shadow.

""I want to run away…""I want someone to save me…" You're right, those feelings are part of me, too." She told the shadow, "I understand now… You're me."

Shadow Yukiko nodded and was enveloped in a bright light and turned into Yukiko's own Persona, Konohana Sakuya.

Yukiko fell to her knees and the others crowded around her. Kokoro stood off to the side. She didn't want to intrude. The Personas had left when the shadow was defeated, but Faerie had remained.

'Cheer up, Little Elf.' The dragon spoke to her, 'You'll make friends. You just have to try.'

With that, the Persona disappeared.

"Hey, Kokoro, right?" Yosuke yelled to her.

Said girl looked up at him in shock.

"Chie's going to take Yukiko home once we get out of here." He stated, "You're brother and I were going to get something to eat. Do you wanna join us?"

"I-yes, thank you." She said.

She decided to follow her Persona's advice. She would try to make friends.

* * *

On the nineteenth of April, Kokoro's brother decided to join a sports club.

"Do you want to come watch?" Yu asked her.

"It's Tuesday." She stated, "I have plans on Tuesdays."

"It's just for a little while." He said, "Your plans can wait and you need friends."

"Yeah, Yosei, you can watch your brother make a fool of himself." Yosuke joined in.

"Only for fifteen minutes." She agreed.

"Oh c'mon. Stay longer than that." Chie said, "It'll be fun."

"I have plans." She glared.

"What plans?" Yu asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teased.

* * *

She had been stuck at basketball practice for twenty minutes already. She was getting ready to leave when one of the players, Kou, struck up a conversation with her brother.

"Hey, who's she?" He nodded in her direction.

"That's my sister." Yu answered.

"What does she follow you around like a lost puppy?" Another player called out.

"She might as well be one if she won't talk to anyone." Yet another snickered.

Kokoro grabbed her stuff and ran from the gym.

"Yosei, wait!" Yosuke called after her.

Kokoro ran. She ran and ran as the tears poured down her face.

'Why am I so sad?' She thought, 'I should be used to this.'

'You thought it would be different here.' Faerie replied in her mind.

'Well then it's obviously not.' She commented.

'Yes it is.' the dragon argued, 'You already have friends.'

'Oh yeah. Who?' She questioned.

'You have Yosuke and Chie.' her Persona answered.

'They're my brothers friends.' She argued, 'Not mine.'

'They're your friends too,' The dragon pointed out, 'but, if you want a better example, you have Kanji.'

She realized her Persona was right and looked to see where she was. She was at the river.

"Hey… are you okay?" She heard a voice asked.

She turned around to see Kanji looking at her.

"Yeah… I just… I'm sorry I'm late." She said, "My brother dragged me to his stupid sports club."

Her voice cracked near the end and the tears started coming again.

"Hey… ah… don't cry." Kanji panicked, "They made fun of ya right? I'll go kick their asses. Just tell me who they were."

"Don't… I-I'll be fine." She said and began to calm down.

'See.' Faerie said, 'He's your friend.'

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For being my friend." She said.

A/N: It's rather short, but it felt like a good place to stop. There'll be a time skip in the next chapter. Mainly because of the gap between the kidnappings, but I want to get the cultural club in there too, so that'll come first.

1) I took this from the anime because it made the fight flow better even if, by game standards, he shouldn't have been anywhere near the point of getting Pyro Jack.


	3. Chapter 3:Cultural Club and Insight

A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but I just realized I never explained what Yosei meant. Not really anyway. Yosei means elf or fairy in Japanese.

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

* * *

Chapter 3

Cultural Club and Insight

Kokoro was in yet another dream, but Faerie was beside her this time. It was dark, but not oppressing. The darkness felt safe actually.

"Why are we here?" She asked her Persona.

"We shall see." The little dragon responded.

A voice came out of the darkness then. It was deep and seemed to come from all around them.

"Thou art I…And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

It brings thee closer to the truth…

Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Emperor Arcana.

I gift to you the Persona Oberon: The Fairy King(1)"

A figure appeared close to the Wild Card and her dragon. The figure was that of a purple haired child with fairy wings. He wore a pink tunic with puffed sleeves, white tights, and gray boots. He also had long white gloves and a crown atop his head. He was small as Personas go, but he was larger than Faerie.

"Greetings, young sprite, I am Oberon, and I am happy to be of assistance." The Persona spoke.

* * *

The twenty-fifth heralded the arrival of culture clubs. Yu wanted to join the band. Kokoro wasn't so sure about joining a club, but Oberon insisted.

'You want to make friends, don't you?' He had asked, 'Then be social.'

She decided she would join drama. She didn't want a repeat of Basketball. She hesitated outside of the door for a few minutes before sliding the door open. A group of people turned at her entrance and stared.

"Hello." She said, "I'm here to join drama."

"You're the transfer student, correct." The one she assumed was the president asked.

Kokoro nodded.

"I see, I see. Welcome to the drama club. I'm the club president, Nagai. And this is…" He was interrupted by a girl.

"I'm Yumi Ozawa I'm in the second year, same as you. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Yumi, are you trying to get your hooks into the new girl already?" Someone asked.

"Probably trying to get at her brother." Another said

"Huh? Not in the slightest." Yumi stated, "Anyway, let's continue practicing."

"We don't have a stage, and we don't have a script yet, so we're just training. I'm sure you'll catch on." Nagai said, "Our club meets on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays."

"I have prior engagements on Tuesdays." Kokoro said quickly.

"That's all right. We're not a very strict club, so just come when you can." A girl said said, "The more you train, the better you get, right?"

"Thank you." She said.

"I think being in the drama club helps you learn how to express yourself. Oh yeah, I'm the clubs vice president. I'm not really much help, though…" She said.

"That's ok, Maaya." The president said. "I know you put a lot of effort into it. Besides, you're so cute…"

"Don't call me Maaya in front of everyone!" She yelled.

'I sense a crush.' Faerie told her.

'We should help get them together.' Oberon stated.

'I am not meddling.' She told them.

"Koro-chan! Forget about them! Let's practice okay?" Yumi said.

"Please call me Kokoro or Yosei." She said.

"Alright." She said, "Let's start with voice lessons."

Time passed as Yumi taught her how to breathe properly and had her do various exercises.

"Huh? Practice is over already?" She asked, looking around, "Everybody's already gone! I didn't even notice… I'll see you next time."

"Yes." Kokoro said, "I will see you next time."

"Well, fate must have brought us here. Let's do the best with what we have." Yumi stated cheerfully.

"I don't know about fate," Kokoro laughed, "but it's certainly been interesting."

* * *

That night, as she dreamt, she returned to the darkness with Faerie and Oberon.

"Thou art I…And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

It brings thee closer to the truth…

Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana.

I gift to you the Persona Cu Sith: The Provider(2)."

Out of the darkness came a green furred dog with a long tail and wing like ears.

"Hello, little fairy, I will protect you with my life. I am Cu Sith." He said.

* * *

Midterms started on May ninth and continued to the twelfth. She felt that she did well, but she wouldn't know until the scores were posted.

"It's finally over." Yosuke said after the tests, "Whewwww! What a load off! I bet every student feels like this after exams are over."

"Hey, quiet down!" Chie said and turned to Yukiko, "So, what did you write for number seven? The one about what "that" referred to in the sentence."

"Um…I put her sorrowful expression." She responded.

"Oh crap, then I got it wrong!" Chie stated, "I put, "the rice cakes on top of the table.""

"Rice cakes…" She sweat dropped, "Wait, was that what the story was about…?"

The continued to talk about the exams.

"How bout you, Yosei?" Yosuke asked, "How do you think you did?"

"I don't believe I did too bad." She said, "I doubt I did well on geography though. It's not my strong point."

They overheard some students talking and began discussing biker gangs. Kokoro tuned it out until she heard something that piqued her interest.

"Yeah, I know there are some rumors about a first-year student here who's a total hell raiser." Yosuke said, "One of the guys working at Junes said the guy's been a legend ever since middle school. Although… Was he in a biker gang…?"

"D-Did you say he was a legend?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh, it's not what you think, Yukiko…"Chie stated.

Kokoro had a strange feeling she knew who they were talking about.

* * *

That night, she and her family were watching the news as they ate.

"Young men recklessly riding their motorcycles, disturbing the peace of a quiet rural town… Our special report took a turn for the violent when one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew." A reporter said.

Kokoro was about to get up and leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"The hell are you punks doing here!" Kanji's voice came from the screen.

Her head snapped in the direction of the TV. She heard Dojima put his newspaper down.

"That voice…" He said.

"This ain't a show! Get bent!" Her friend yelled at the camera.

"Still up to the same old tricks…?" Her uncle muttered.

She would have turned to her uncle but she was watching the TV, watching her friend.

"Do you know him, Dad?" Nanako asked.

"Mmm, well, I know him through work." He said, "His name's Kanji Tatsumi… He's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school. But I thought he got into a high school and started attending class…"

'He's going to need you.' Faerie spoke.

'She's right.' Oberon stated, 'He likely ran out of his house when he saw the report.'

"I think what happened was, he crushed the local bikers all by himself because the noise kept his mother up at night." Her uncle continued, "It's a nice gesture, but he's way too violent… At this rate, his mother'll have to apologize again."

Kokoro stood and headed for the door.

"I'm going for a walk." She said in explanation, "Don't wait up."

"Hey, why are you leaving?" Dojima asked, but she was already out the door.

* * *

'He's that way.' Cu Sith told her as she walked, 'By the river.'

'How do you know?' Kokoro asked, even as she ran in that direction, 'How can you even do anything in this world?'

'I'm not sure how I can track him in this world,' The dog said, 'But, in general, I can track him because of your link. You have a level three friendship with him. I only need a level two to be able to track someone."

'Level?' She questioned.

'Once you establish a bond, you climb the ladder, so to speak, until you have an unbreakable bond. Personas call this ladder rungs levels. There are ten total.' Oberon informed her.

'Makes sense I suppose.' She said.

'There he is.' Cu Sith said.

Kokoro looked ahead of her to see her friend sitting on the dock, looking into the water.

She silently sat beside him.

"I take it you saw the report." Kanji said, "Are you here to tell me you don't want to see me ever again?"

"I would never abandon anyone." She said, "Especially not a friend. Especially not after I wa-anyway, I thought you could use a friend."

"You came here, probably worrying your brother sick, just to make sure I was okay?" He questioned, "Are you outta your damn mind?"

"You were there for me when I needed a friend." She said, "Why wouldn't I be there for you when you need one?"

"I'm not upset." He denied.

"Then why are you out here?" She asked, "Why aren't you at home with your Mom?"

"I-Fine I'm a little upset." He said, "No I'm pissed. The report made me out to be some sorta criminal and I'm not. Ma wasn't gettin any sleep with those assholes carryin on like that, so I shut 'em up."

"That was very nice of you." She told him.

'Level four.' Cu Sith chuckled.

'Shut up.' She told him.

* * *

It had started to rain on her way home, so she was soaked when she came into the house.

"Yosei, are you alright?" He brother asked.

"I'm fine." She said, "It's raining."

"Obviously." He said.

"We need to watch the midnight channel." She said.

His expression went from worried to serious and he nodded. The two went to their separate rooms and stared at the TV.

Exactly at midnight, an image appeared on the screen and Kokoro's heart sped up.

"Kanji-kun." She whispered and the world went black.

* * *

She woke on her futon with her brother slipping on the couch.

"Nii-san?" She questioned.

His eyes shot open at her voice.

"Are you alright? Does your head hurt? What happened?" He questioned rapidly.

"I'm fine. No, and I passed out apparently." She answered.

"Why did you pass out?"

"The midnight channel-" She started.

"Oh right!" He said as if she wasn't going to continue, "We have to meet up with the others."

* * *

They arrived at Junes and sat at their customary table with the others.

"Ahem, we will now hold a meeting on our investigation of the serial kidnapping-slash-murder case here in Inaba." Yosuke started.

"Dude, take a breath." Chie told him.

"Oh, then does that make this place our special headquarters?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes! Exactly! Nicely put, Yukiko." He said.

"Special headquarters… Hmm, it does have a nice ring to it.." Tomoe's host put in.

"Anyways, as for what was on last night…" He trailed off.

"Who was that?" He brother asked.

Kokoro stayed silent and began to tune them out.

'Isn't this important?" Oberon asked.

'Yes,' She told them, 'But I already know who it is. I'm waiting for them to come to the same conclusion.'

'Why not just tell them?' Faerie asked.

'It would not be wise.' Their host told them.

* * *

That night, Kokoro watched her TV screen intently. She was worried for her friend, and, as long as the image was blurry, he was safe.

The image was blurry, but it was clearer than the night before. She paced the room.

'We'll protect him.' Cu Sith told her, 'Even if he gets taken into the TV.'

'If he does, I will push them until they drop.' She referred to her team.

Her team.

It was nice knowing she had somewhere she belonged.

* * *

The next day the group discussed what they'd seen on the midnight channel.

"Kanji Tatsumi, huh? He definitely didn't look like the social type." Yosuke commented.

Kokoro glared at him discretely, but she hadn't really seen him interact with anyone but her.

"Now there's an understatement. Isn't he really scary? Did you see the news special the other day?"

Her glare shifted to Chie and intensified. Cu Sith growled in her mind.

'She has no right to judge him.' He snarled.

'Calm down. Both of you.' Faerie told them.

"He wasn't like that when he was younger though…"Yukiko commented.

Her eyes shot to her and widened.

"You know him, Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"Uh-huh, but we haven't talked to each other in a long time." She said, "His family runs a textile shop, and we've been a customer of theirs for many years. So I speak with Kanji-kun's mother from time to time. Oh, why don't we go there now? We might me able to talk to him in person."

"Sounds good. At the very least, we can ask if anything strange has come up lately." Chie said.

This was good. She would know where her friend lived. She even ignored Chie's next derogatory comment.

* * *

She could see why Kanji was protective of his mother. She was an older woman and very sweet. Kokoro liked her. The group spoke with his mother while she held back. They exited the shop when a delivery came.

She saw Kanji talking with the boy previously in his mother's shop.

Kokoro ignored Yosuke's command to hide and instead watched his interaction with the boy.

"Kokoro, get over here." Yosuke called, "You need to hide."

"No, actually, I don't." She stated.

"T-Tomorrow's fine with me." Kanji said to the boy, "Huh? S-School? 'Course I'm going to school…"

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow." The boy said and walked off.

"D-Did he say he was interested…" He mused, "He's a guy…and I'm a guy…But…he's interested in me…?"

He turned and saw the others in their horrible hiding spot.

"Huh? What the hell are you pricks looking at!" He yelled and ran across the street.

The others took off, not even bothering to see if she followed them or not.

"Huh? Kokoro? What are you doing here?" He asked the girl.

"I was dragged here with my brother and his friends." She stated, "Though now,after seeing some of the wares, I'm thinking of getting something made."

"Well, um…do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked, "You can tell Ma what exactly you were thinking of and she kinda wants to meet you. I've been telling her some stuff about ya."

"I'd like that." She said, "I'll call my uncle and tell him I won't be home."

* * *

She spent a nice evening with Kanji and his mother. They ate dinner and she showed some of her design ideas to the older Tatsumi.

"These are wonderful." She praised, "I might have to ask you to be a design consultant.

"They're not that good." Kokoro said.

"Yes they are." Kanji told her then immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"Ho-Thank you, Kanji-kun." She said instead of asking what she had wanted to.

How do you know?

* * *

The next day, she went to drama practice. She had missed it the day before, due to her friends dragging her everywhere. Besides, Kanji was busy today. He was even nice enough to tell her so last night.

'You've reached level two of this friendship.' Oberon told her.

'Good to know.' She said back.

That night, she was watching the midnight channel. Kanji's image was crystal clear, and he was wearing almost nothing. A blush stained her cheeks.

"Hel-Lo, dear viewers… It's time for "Bad, Bad Bathhouse"! Tonight, I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes!" He said, "I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously special sneak-in report! Goodness gracious, just imagine the things that might happen to me there! Ooooh! Well then, let's get this show on the road! Tootaloo!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm ending the actual story here, as it was getting a bit long. Below this author's note and my explanations are two extras in Yu's POV. Enjoy!

1) Oberon was a fairy king that was cursed as a child and stopped growing, which is why he's a child in my story.

2) Cu Sith is actually a mythological beast, like most of the animal Personas, that would steal away farmer's and sailor's women at night so they could provide milk to fairy children.

Omake: A Brother's Concerns Part 1

Yu stared at the door his sister just went out.

"Do you know why she left so suddenly?"

He turned to face his uncle, who had asked the question.

"She dislikes violence." He said, "You know Kokoro was adopted?"

Dojima nodded.

"Well Mother and I found her living on the streets when I was eight." Yu started to explain, "When we first got her home, she shied away from all adults except Mom. We think she was abused and then, later, abandoned."

"Why would people do such a thing? Especially to young children." His uncle muttered darkly, "So you think the report triggered something?"

"It's possible. We never could figure out exactly what happened. She never told us and we never asked." He said, "For all I know, it could just be that she stuck around for the whole report and the violence was all that was the matter. I worry about her though."

"So do I."

Omake: A Brother's Concerns Part 2

Yu and his friends stopped down the street after running from Kanji.

"That scared the hell out od me. He's even worse in person than on TV…" Chie stated.

"The one on TV last night was definitely Kanji-kun…" Yukiko said.

"Yeah… And I just realized something." Yosuke said, "Remember the common points we were talking about? His mom fit's the pattern. She's a woman, and she knew Ms. Yamano. But it was her son who appeared on TV…so what does that mean?"

"Kanji's a target." Yu said.

"Yeah, that's what it seemed like, based on the TV image…But his mother fits the pattern more than he does." He said.

"Oh…Maybe it's similar to my case." Yukiko spoke, If you think about it, my mother fit the victim profile more than I did. She was the one who dealt directly with Ms. Yamano…but I was the one who was targeted."

"Does that mean it'll be the kid again, instead of the mother?" Chie asked, "But if that's true, then the killer's motive makes no sense at all. It's have nothing to do with silencing witnesses or revenge or anything."

"Think we're on the wrong track…?" Jiraiya's host asked, "Maybe even the first case had nothing to do with grudges or revenge…Or is there some kind of secret in the textile shop itself…? Argh! I'm totally lost!"

"But we can't ignore this." Yukiko stated.

"Hmmm… Why don't we just go ahead and ask Kanji himself?" Chie suggested, "We can at least see if anything odd has happened lately. He scares the wits out of me, but…"

"Hey wasn't Kanji making plans with that weird kid a moment ago? Something about meeting up at school?" Yosuke asked, "I heard he's been skipping school ever since the new year started…Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"Yeah, something did seem weird." Chie commented.

Yu tuned out their conversation and turned to talk to his sister, but she wasn't there.

"Guys, where's Kokoro?" He interrupted their talk about cell numbers and…tofu?

"What do you mean she's right….." Yosuke trailed off, "Oh man! Did we leave her behind! With Kanji! I'm sorry, dude, but you might not have a sister anymore."

Yu was about to kill Yosuke when he got a text from his sister.

'Eating dinner at a friend's house. Forgot to tell you. Let Dojima know.'

He sighed.

"She's fine. She's at a friend's house." He said.

He wondered who this friend was. Was it the same friend she saw on Tuesdays and Wednesdays? He'd find out eventually.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow Kanji

A/N: One of my readers pointed out that I had a problem with the speech patters of characters. When I take dialogue straight from the game, there's no problem, but my own added scenes are the issue. You see I'm an English major, and the way certain characters talk isn't very proper, so I find myself wanting to fix it. Normally I can catch when I'm making it too proper, but sometimes I can't. When I do catch it, there's the chance I over dumb it down, so sorry for those who've noticed.

Thanks, Sivvy, for pointing that out. I love to get criticized. It helps me fix what I need to.

Anyway, on to the story.

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

* * *

Chapter 4

Shadow Kanji

"Is it just me…or does the fog here seem kinda different?" Chie asked, looking at the entrance to the bath house.

"My glasses are fogging up." Yukiko commented.

"Man, it's hot in here. This place is like a-" Yosuke was interrupted by…interesting music.

"C'mere, pussycat…" A voice was heard.

"Oh… Such well-defined pecs…" Another said.

"There's no need to be scared…" The first voice said.

Everyone, but Kokoro, looked uneasy.

"Now, just relax…" The first voice came again.

"W-Wait a sec! I-I don't wanna go!" Yosuke complained.

"I'll go by myself if I must." Kokoro spoke up.

"You are not going by yourself." Her brother told her.

"Is Kanji really here, Teddie?" Yukiko asked.

"The nose knows!" He exclaimed.

"We're… really going in here…? Urgh, I can already feel the sweat rolling down my back…" Yosuke continued.

"We are not leaving without Kanji!" Kokoro said determinedly, "I said I'd go in there myself and I mean it!"

"Geez, Yosei, why so outspoken?" Chie asked, "You're usually quiet."

"There's no time for questions!" She told the physical fighter, "Persona!"

Cu Sith towered over her in an instant. He looked down at her, waiting for orders.

"Cu Sith, search!" She told him.

'Right!' He called and ran.

Kokoro stayed closely behind the green dog as she followed it into the bathhouse.

"Hey!" Her brother called after her.

"Wait for us!" Chie yelled.

* * *

Shadows got in their way constantly, but Cu Sith took them down swiftly and mercilessly.

"Whoa, look at her go." Yosuke commented.

"Yeah." Chie agreed, "Why is she so…focused? She wasn't like this with Yukiko."

Cu Sith stopped at a door.

'There's something behind here.' He commented, 'It's stronger than most of the Shadows we've fought. Would you like me to fight?'

"No." She said, "I need you at full health to find him. Change!"

Cu Sith faded and Oberon appeared in his place.

'You'd like me to fight?' He asked.

"Yes, my friend." She said.

'As you wish, young sprite.' He stated.

She pushed open the door with the others right behind her, and the others became unnerved. Kanji's shadow stood with his back facing them. The others called out to him and he turned.

"Oooooh, my my! Thank you for your undivided attention!"He said, "At last, I've penetrated the facility! These images are coming to you live from inside this steamy paradise! But I've yet to have any charming encounters. Could this hot fog be the cause? It's like steam rising from sweat! Mmmm, my body's tingling with excitement!"

"Crap… This is so wrong in so many ways…" Yosuke commented.

Kokoro glared at him, but she felt it was diminished by the blush she knew had to be on her face. Shadow or not, it had Kanji's body.

"Yeah… I remember it being kinda like this on Yukiko's show, too…" Chie stated.

"N-No…It wasn't like this…" the girl denied.

Kokoro tuned out the rest of their conversation and focused on Shadow Kanji. What exactly did it represent? Is he really into guys, or is it something more? She didn't like taking things at face value, so she always looked for a hidden meaning, just in case.

"That elusive thing that I truly yearn for…Will I finally find it here? Teehee!" Shadow Kanji said, "Well then, onward and deeper to reach further realms of romance! Let's get going, dammit!"

He turned and ran off.

"Wait!" She called after him, "Damn, I guess there wasn't a fight. Sorry Oberon."

'It's all right, young sprite. I'm here if you need me.' He told her.

"Change!" She said.

Oberon went back into her heart and mind and Cu Sith reappeared.

"Search!" She said.

'Let's go!' He agreed and ran off.

* * *

They went up a few more levels before Cu Sith alerted her to another strong Shadow.

"There's a strong Shadow behind this door." She told them.

"Then we should rest a few moments." Her brother said.

"Honestly, how are you still moving?" Chie asked.

"Determination." She supplied, "I doubt I'd be ready to keep going otherwise."

'I will not leave him here.' She thought.

'We don't expect you to.' Faerie told her, 'He is your friend, and you are his. I'm not sure if he realizes that.'

'Well, if he doesn't now, he will when I save his ass.' She said.

'Fear does strange things to you, young sprite.' Oberon observed, 'When faced with fear you curse far more often. It's an interesting way to deal with the emotion.'

'Only when it's my friends or family in danger.' She said.

"Hey, Yosei, c'mere." Chie called to her.

She sat with Chie, away from the others.

"Why are you rushing? You're acting like I was when Yukiko was in danger." She stated.

"I-He's my friend. My first friend. I can't let his Shadow get to him. I won't." Kokoro told her.

"Hey, I understand." She said, "I almost went crazy when Yukiko was faced with her Shadow. I'm with ya all the way, but we can't go too crazy. Let's beat the next Shadow and go home for the night. I'm sure we're almost there."

"But-Alright." She conceded, "If we're not at full strength to fight Shadow Kanji, then we'll lose. If we lose…..I don't want to think about it."

"You two ready?" Her brother asked them.

"Always." Kokoro responded.

She would save her friend, but she wouldn't kill herself in the process. She doubted Kanji would appreciate that.

* * *

"Welcome to Man's World!" Shadow Kanji stated.

He was still very under-clothed and next to him was a giant Shadow that seemed to be into wrestling.

This place is just heating up from the sudden entry of a fine young man!" He continued, "To celebrate this encounter, I've prepared a special stage tonight! A single match with no time limit! Who will be left standing in the end? Now, pour out your hot blood and guts!"

Shadow Kanji took off, leaving the other Shadow to fight them.

'Alright, Oberon, let's fight!" Kokoro called.

It took awhile, but Jiraiya finally took it down with a well placed Garu.

"Alright, everyone, let's call it a day." Chie said.

Everyone turned to Kokoro, expecting an argument.

"We're low on both health and stamina." She stated, "If we fought Kanji's Shadow in our current state, there's a high chance we would fail and he would die. I will not take that chance."

* * *

That night, Kokoro was hit by another dream in the black space.

"Thou art I…And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

It brings thee closer to the truth…

Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana.

I gift to you the Persona Eligor: The Knight."

An armored man on a horse rode out of the darkness.

"I am Eligor. I am here to serve." He said.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yumi, but I cannot attend practice today." Kokoro told the girl at lunch, "A friend is in desperate need of help with something."

"That's ok." She said, "It's not like anyone else takes it seriously. It seems you and I are the only ones who even care."

"That just might be the case." She told her friend, "So long."

* * *

'He's in here.' Cu Sith told her, 'This is the last floor.'

Kokoro shoved the door open and they walked in.

"There they are!" Chie told them.

"Kanji!" Yosuke called.

"I-I…" Kanji tried to speak.

"Oh, come now, enough with the charade. Isn't it awful to deceive people? To deceive yourself…" His Shadow asked, "What's so bad about doing what I want to do?"

"That has nothin to do with it…" He said.

"I'm what you really want, aren't I?" the Shadow asked.

"Hell no!" He denied.

"Ohh, how I hate girls…" His Shadow continued, "So arrogant and self-centered! They cry if you get angry, they gossip behind your back, they spread nasty lies…They look at me like some…some disgusting THING and say I'm a weirdo…Laughing at me, all the while!"

"Kanji-kun…" Kokoro whispered to herself.

" "You like to sew? What a queer!" "Painting is so not you."" The Shadow mocked, " "But you're a guy…" "You don't act like a guy…" "Why aren't you manly…?" What does it mean to "be a guy"? What does it mean to be "manly"? Only one girl has yet to ridicule me, and how long will that last once she learns of my hobbies. Girls are so scary…"

"I-I ain't scared of 'em!" Kanji yelled.

"Men are much better…" The Shadow continued, "They'd never say those awful, degrading things. Yes, I vastly prefer men…"

"Hell with that! What makes you think you can say that shit with my face…!" He demanded.

"Why, you're me… and I'm you… You do know that, don't you…?" Shadow Kanji stated.

"No… Nuh-uh! No way!" He started, "There's no way in hell that you're me!"

The Shadow chuckled.

"You're me, and there's no denying it!" The Shadow yelled and changed shape.

It turned into a giant, muscular, black and white thing with roses surrounding its true body. It held two male symbols as weapons. Two other black and white men appeared from no where. The Shadow knocked Kanji to the ground.

"I'll stay back and offer support." Kokoro volunteered, "I'll also keep Kanji out of harm's way."

They ran to stand in front of her fallen friend.

"Don't worry, Kanji-kun." She said, "I'll get you out of this."

"Kokoro?" He questioned.

"Persona!" The others yelled.

"I am a shadow…The true self…" Shadow Kanji stated, "I'm just being to true to myself… And that's why… I'll get rid of anything in my way!"

"Alright, let's move you away from the battle." Kokoro murmured to her friend, "Persona!"

Faerie appeared in an instant.

"I need you to move him further away from the fighting," She said, "And then stick around. They might need healing."

'Of course.' She told her host.

She wrapped her serpentine body around Kanji and flew him to the point farthest from the fighting. Kokoro followed on foot.

"Kokoro…What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I came after you, Dumbass." She told him, "You had me worried sick."

"I guess your not so worried anymore." He said, downhearted.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That thing is right." He said, "I sew. I paint. Everyone else makes fun of me after they find out. You will to-"

Kokoro slapped him and he stared at her, shocked.

"You will stop right there!" She told him, "I don't care what you like to do. You could say you liked skipping through fields of flowers and I'd say the exact same thing I'm saying now. You are my friend. There's very little that you can do to change that."

"I-Sorry." He said, "Everyone hates me. Whether it's because of my hobbies or because they think I'm a violent troublemaker."

"Hey…If it helps…you have me." She said.

A spark appeared behind his eyes and they turned just in time to see his Shadow fall.

Faerie helped Kanji stand and walk towards his fallen Shadow. Said Shadow, though, was standing back up.

"I-It's still coming at us! Kanji is still rejecting it…" Teddie stated.

"Well, I can't blame him with this many witnesses…"Yosuke said.

"Such a passionate approach…" Shadow Kanji said.

"What?" Yosuke questioned.

"I think that you three…would make wonderful boyfriends." The Shadow continued.

"S-Stop it! Y-You got it all wrong!" He tried.

"Enough… Stop… What the hell are you blabbering about…?" Kanji demanded.

"I don't care who… Won't someone, anyone, please accept me…?" His Shadow asked.

"Stop…it." Her friend tried.

"Accept me for who I am!" The Shadow demanded.

Almost without thinking, Kokoro moved and hugged the Shadow. Both Kanji's and his Shadow's eyes widened.

"I'm here." She said loud enough for everyone to hear, "You don't have to be alone anymore."

Kanji shook off his shock and moved forward.

"I knew all the time I had something like you." He said to his Shadow, "It ain't about guys or chicks… I'm just scared shitless of being rejected. I'm a total pansy who tries to make everyone hate me, but even through all that…I met a girl who doesn't care. A girl who ain't afraid to meet my ugly side head on and actually hug the guy."

Kokoro let go of the Shadow and turned to hug its host instead.

"You're not alone." She said, "Not anymore."

"I already know that you're me." He said, "You're me…and I'm you, dammit!"

She let go of her friend so he could confront his Shadow. Shadow Kanji shifted and morphed into Kanji's Persona, Take-Mikazuchi, a large, muscled, black Persona with white, bone-like markings and a lightning bolt weapon.

After Take-Mikazuchi disappeared into his heart and mind, Kanji collapsed..

"Kanji!" She cried and dropped to her knees next to him.

"Let's get him out of here!" Yosuke said.

"Faerie, can you carry him to the entrance?" She requested of her Persona.

'Of course.' She obliged.

A/N: Phew! Another chapter done. I had to mess with some of what happened because of my OC, but I think it turned out well, don't you?


	5. Chapter 5: Insight and Camping Trip

A/N: Hello dear readers! I am pleased to announce that I'm at chapter 5. Especially since this chapter should bring me around the 16-17K words mark. *sniff* I've come so far. Now before we begin, I'd like to mention that I was thinking of writing a Persona 4 crossover, but I don't know which world to use in the story as there are a couple I like…..so I'll let you decide. You can leave it in a review or PM me.

Here are my ideas:

P4/Harry Potter: not entirely sure how to make this work, but Harry(and maybe another HP character) would be going to Inaba and be involved with the whole case. I honestly don't see any of the P4 characters going to Hogwarts.

P4/Shugo Chara: It's more like taking the idea of Shugo Chara. An OC, or a P4 character(that'll be up to you guys too if this is chosen) would have both a Chara and a Persona.

P4/Naruto: I'm thinking one of the P4 characters(most likely the main character) will be a Shinobi, a Genin whose team was killed and he or she hasn't been promoted yet because of that fact.

P4/Dragon Age: Origins: As it's being defeated, Ameno-Sigiri uses the last once of its power to transport a P4 character to Ferelden during the Blight, attempting to fulfill his or her wish to be in simpler times. Haven't decided which character yet, obviously.

Here's just random ones that I haven't thought of any plot for:

P4/Yu Yu Hakusho

P4/DBZ

P4/Dragon Riders of Pern Series

P4/Carpathian Series

So tell me which idea you like best. I might end up doing the top 2, but it depends on you. Also I can't even think about starting any of these until at least chapter 10 of this story. You've got until July 18 to vote!

* * *

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

* * *

Chapter 5

Insight and School Camping Trip

"Are you ok, Kanji?" Kokoro asked after they arrived back at Junes.

She was kneeling next to the sitting Kanji.

"Heheh… I feel great… It's like my mind's all cleared up…" He said.

"No need to act so tough." Yu told him.

Her brother than helped Kanji to his feet. She quickly stood as well.

"Hey… About what just happened…" Her friend began.

"We'll tell you later." Her brother said.

"Yeah… You better…" He said.

"I can explain it to you at your house if you'd like." Kokoro offered.

"I-sure why not." He said.

"We'll see you at school." Chie said.

"School…? Sure, if I ever feel like going…" He said.

"Hey, you have friends now." Kokoro said, "We've got your back."

"Yeah…I-I guess." He said.

"I'll take this guy home." Yosuke said, "If anyone asks, I'll just say I found him somewhere like this."

"I'm coming with you." She stated.

"Whatever you say, Yosei." He responded.

* * *

"Hey, his Shadow implied he was into men, so why are you so protective of that guy?" Yosuke asked while Kanji's mother fussed over her son in his room.

"He's my friend." Kokoro replied, "Besides, you heard his Shadow at the end, he just wanted someone to accept him. I've done that. I just have to wait and see how long it takes for him to realize that."

"Yeah right." He said, "You like him. Stop denying it."

"Say I do." She said, "How's it any of your business?"

"Easy. I'd help set you guys up." He stated.

Kokoro couldn't help but laugh at the matter-of-fact expression on his face.

"I'd sooner go to Chie about relationships than you." She managed to get out between laughs, "In all seriousness though, I don't like him that way, not yet. I don't know him well enough."

"If you say so." He said.

Ms. Tatsumi approached them just then.

"Kokoro, Kanji-kun would like to see you. His room is up the stairs, second door on your right." She said.

"Thank you, Tatsumi-san." She said.

* * *

"Hey." Kokoro said.

"Hey." He said from his bed.

She pulled the chair by his desk over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey…uh…Thanks for…you know…coming after me." He said.

"It was no problem." She told him, "You're my friend and I was able to help. I wasn't going to leave you there."

"I can't believe you hugged that other me." Her friend said.

"I just kind of reacted." The Wild Card told him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Tatsumi, we'd like to ask you a few-What are you doing here Kokoro?" Dojima asked upon entering the room with Adachi.

"Hello, Oji-san." She greeted, "Kanji-kun is my friend. I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"I didn't know you were…friends." He said.

"Your uncle's a cop?" Kanji asked.

"A detective, yes." She answered, "Is this really necessary? He got home not too long ago and should probably not be interrogated yet."

"Are you implying you know something about this?" Her uncle asked.

She met his probing stare.

"A friend of mine, Yosuke, was the one who found him." She said with a straight face, "He told me he was here, safe."

"We'd still like to ask him some questions." Adachi cut in, "This could be linked with the murder cases and, if it is, we need some proof and he might know something to give us a suspect."

"Adachi!" Her uncle yelled at him, "Shut your mouth!"

"Oh right, sorry." He apologized.

'Something's off with him.' Kokoro thought.

'I agree.' Faerie spoke up.

'Shall I stab him repeatedly to get some answers, little one?' Eligor asked.

'I'm sure that won't be necessary.' She told her newest Persona.

"I still think it would be best to postpone the questions I don't-" She started.

"It's ok." Kanji said grabbing her hand as she stood, "If I answer them now, I won't have to deal with them later."

"Kokoro, leave the room while we-"

"No." She interrupted her uncle.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I am staying here." She pointedly dropped back into her seat, "I will not leave him."

"This is police business." Dojima said raising his hand, "Leave the room or-"

"No!" She yelled and covered her head, "You can't make me!"

"Kokoro!" Kanji exclaimed.

'Yosei!'

'Young sprite!'

'Little fairy!'

'Little one!'

She started shaking and her mind became utter chaos. The soothing darkness that was her normal mindscape became a stormy, red sea.

'Little one, you have to calm down.' Eligor tried.

'Kanji is there with you.' Cu Sith tried, 'He'll protect you.'

The water calmed slightly, but it was still a churning, red mass.

"Kokoro, it's okay." Kanji told her.

He sat up and pulled her to him, taking her from the chair and sitting her beside him.

"Papa, don't hurt me. I didn't mean to walk in on your interrogation." She muttered to herself, "Mama told me to fetch you for dinner. Please don't hurt me, Papa."

"It's me, Kanji. I'm right here." He whispered, "Don't worry."

The shaking slowly subsided and her mind regained its usual darkness, but it felt as if one wrong move would set her off again.

'What happened, Yosei?' Faerie asked.

'Flashback. Mild.' She muttered.

'That was mild?' Cu Sith asked.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Dojima said, "Send her home once she calms down."

He and Adachi quickly left the room.

"What just happened?" Kanji asked, "You…er…don't have to tell me but-"

"I'm adopted." She whispered, "I don't-I don't remember much about my birth family. What memories I do have of them are filled with pain and suffering. They weren't the nicest people. I-I only felt safe in the dark. I had just turned eight when Papa…when my birth father dumped me in an alley. Ka-san and Yu were the ones who found me. Yu looked like a happy child, so I knew I could trust his parents. I-I don't talk about this much."

"You mentioned something about interrogation?" He questioned.

"My birth father was a detective. He worked out of the house he…he didn't use humane methods when extracting information." She explained.

"So your uncle's words and actions set you off?" He asked.

"Yes…I-I'm sorry you saw that." She said.

"I'm not." He stated.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're my friend. I protect my friends." He said, "Now I know what to watch out for….at least a little bit. I'll beat the crap out of anyone who tries to hurt you. That's a promise."

* * *

She avoided her uncle for days after that. She knew he wanted to talk to her, but she couldn't face him. She knew he'd ask a lot of difficult questions, and any number of them had the possibility of setting her off.

She spent the time at Kanji's house instead, even going so far as to have dinner there. She normally wouldn't have intruded, but his mother had heard the whole exchange and insisted she had no problem with it.

She had never told anyone about the time before her adoption, not even her brother. It felt kind of nice to have someone who knew.

She also had a new Persona. Hua Po: The comforter. She helped a lot. Kokoro found it funny that her Persona's were like her family, her brothers and sisters.

She was back to being quiet in school. Her friends were worried about her because they didn't know what happened. Her brother tried to get the whole story out of her, as her uncle apparently told him what happened, but she wouldn't talk. She spent lunch with Kanji.

It wasn't until the school camping trip that she started to open back up.

* * *

"What's all this for?" Kokoro asked Chie and Yukiko.

"Oh! It's for curry." Chie said.

"I'm not eating it." She said, "Not with those ingredients. You'll likely kill someone."

"Well then, what will you eat? You're in our group." Yukiko said.

"I was smart enough to make several bento this morning." She said.

* * *

Kokoro was confused. If she was in a group with Chie and Yukiko, why weren't they in the same tent. It made no sense. Not that she would complain about having a tent to herself. It was peaceful.

'Something's going on, child.' Hua Po told her.

'I sense the commotion as well.' Eligor said, 'Shall I destroy it with my blade?'

'Violence does not solve everything.' The Magician said.

'Then I shall….shall….run it through!' The Chariot said.

'That's still violence!' She exclaimed.

Kokoro laughed at the two. They nearly always argued. Just like the social links they derived from.

The next thing she knew, Kanji was bursting into her tent.

"Kanji, wha-what are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh…uh…the guys-Yosuke questioned my…uh…ability to be around girls," He said, "and I…uh…wanted to prove him wrong so I…uh-"

"You decided to burst into a girls tent…in the middle of the night?" She questioned.

"Well when you put it like that it was a dumb idea." He said.

"You're so silly." She giggled, "Just be glad you picked my tent. Anyone else would have beat your face in the moment you set foot inside the tent."

"Oh I'm very glad." He said, "So…now what?"

"Well you can't very well return to the guys' tent, or your masculinity will be questioned once more." She said seriously then giggled, "So you'll just have to stay here."

"But I'm a guy," He said.

"Yes." She agreed.

"And you're a girl." He stated.

"Last I checked." She said.

"Then isn't sleeping in the same tent…I dunno…wrong?" He asked.

"Technically speaking," She affirmed, "But I honestly don't mind. You're not Yosuke."

"Why? What's wrong with Yosuke?" Her friend asked.

"He's a perv, that's what's wrong." She mumbled, "In any case, it's easier this way."

"I suppose so." He said.

* * *

The next morning, Kokoro was waking up warm and comfortable. It was the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. One without Persona dreams or nightmares, but why?

She cracked an eye open and saw the reason for her good sleep, or, rather, the chest of the reason. She somehow ended up using Kanji as a pillow. She really didn't want to move, but she didn't know how her friend would react. In the end, she wasn't given much of a choice, because said friend started to wake up. She quickly closed her eye and feigned sleep.

"What the-" His voice came, "How'd this happen?"

It was silent for a long while, like he was debating on what to do. Eventually, he relaxed. A few moment later, she felt his hand running through her hair. It felt nice, odd but nice. It was time for her deception to end however. She "woke up", and looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Kanji-kun?" She murmured.

"I…uh…we were like this when I woke up." He said quickly, "I didn't want to wake you so…"

"It's all right." She said, "No harm done."

* * *

"Looks like we're the only ones here." Yosuke said.

The six of them were down at the river as Yosuke wanted to go swimming.

"Hey, Kanji, you never did tell us where you were last night." He said.

"Yeah…well…I…" Her friend stumled.

"Oh, so something happened." He winked, "What was it?"

"Leave him alone." Kokoro spoke up.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone…..for now." He said, "Let's get swimming."

"Are you seriously taking a swim? I'll pass…" Kanji said.

Yosuke turned and looked at the girls of the group.

"What're you looking at us for…? If you guys wanna swim, go right ahead." Chie stated,

"You know, you two still owe us." He said.

"I am glad I'm not a part of this." Kokoro muttered.

"Huh?" Chie questioned, "Whoa whoa whoa, we're not going in there. I mean, we do owe you, but…Oh yeah! We don't have swimsuits with us! Man, of all the luck!"

"Y-Yeah, it really is unfortunate." Yukiko put in.

"Unfortunate my ass." Kokoro muttered.

"Oh, I see how it is." Yosuke said, "We put up with your dinner and you won't even have some fun with us in the river."

"N-No, it's really to bad. It'd be no problem if I just had a swim suit. Haha…" Chie said.

"Tadaaaa! I've got you covered!" He said and pulled three swimsuits out of nowhere, "I even have one for Yosei."

"Stay away from my sister." Yu glared at him.

"Uh….uh….haha…" He said, "They're Junes brand originals, from our brand-new line of swimwear that just came out for the summer. I had a clerk friend of mine choose 'em for me. Pretty swanky, huh?"

"Dude, that's just wrong…"Chie commented.

"I have no part in this." Kokoro told them, "I am not putting it one. I refuse."

"Oh, c'mon! Please!" He begged, "I said I was gunna help you out, remember?"

"I refused your help," She stated, "as I didn't, and still don't, need it."

" "It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit."" Yosuke gave up on her.

"Urgh…" Chie groaned.

"Y'know, we really were looking forward to dinner." He guilt-tripped.

"We get it already!" She exclaimed, "Sheesh, you never let things go!"

"Alright! That's more like it!" He exclaimed.

"I'm out of here." Kokoro said.

"Hey! Where're you going?" He asked.

"I'd rather not be around when you turn into a creeper." She stated and walked away from the group.

"I'm coming too." Kanji said and followed after her.


	6. Chapter 6: Social Links

A/N: Hello all, so I've decided that I'll be allowing three votes in my crossover thing. One in a review or PM, and two on the poll I'm putting up on my profile. I figure since I'll end up doing the top two anyway, I might as well get a good number of votes. If anyone has a world they'd like to be in a P4 crossover, let me know and I'll consider adding it, so long as I'm familiar enough with it. Here's the results so for.

P4 crossover with:

Harry Potter-2

Shugo Chara-1

Naruto-1

Dragon Age: Origins-1

Yu Yu Hakusho-2

Dragonball Z-0

Dragon Riders of Pern-0

Carpathian/Dark series-0

Some of these are Pms and some are from friends that have been reading this. There was only one in a review. Hopefully an actual pole will help. I'd like like a good number of votes after all.

You've got until July 18 to vote!

* * *

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

* * *

Chapter 6

Social Links

The trip home was confusing for Kokoro. Yosuke and her brother didn't speak at all and Chie and Yukiko giggled every time they looked at the two boys. Kanji looked just as confused but, for once, didn't demand an explanation. Instead, he and Kokoro talked quietly on the way back.

"Anymore insinuations about your masculinity?" Kokoro asked him.

"Not yet." He muttered, "I doubt it'll be long before he does, though."

"Personally, I think he's cracking those jokes as a cover-up." She stage whispered, "I mean he does spend an awful long time with my brother."

"Maybe you're right." Her friend smirked, "Of course, we can't prove it."

"Not yet anyway," She said, "but I'm good at seeing what people don't want me to see. Well, except for your case, but your Shadow did that for me."

"Please don't bring him up." He pleaded.

"Okay!" She said.

"Well you're sounding awfully chipper." Yosuke commented.

"Well, ya see, he just told me something real interesting!" She chirped, "Something about my brother that even I didn't know!"

Her brother's head shot up as Yosuke turned to him. She quickly mouthed "play along" to him. Yosuke turned back to her.

"So what'd he tell you?" He asked.

"Don't you even dare, Yosei." Her brother glared, following her lead.

"Apparently, he told Kanji who he likes," She said, "and Kanji told me, but he said not to tell anyone who it is!"

"C'mon!" Yosuke begged, "Tell me."

"Nope!" She denied, "But I'll give you a hint. The person he likes is in our year!"

"That's not a hint!" He complained.

"Too bad!" She giggled.

"It's good to see you…somewhat back to normal." Yukiko commented, "What happened?"

"I had a bit of an…episode." She said, "Don't ask. It's better you don't know."

"We're your friends, aren't we?" Chie asked.

"Well yeah, but…it's not something I talk about." She said, "Only one person knows everything, another knows everything but why, and my brother has an idea, but he doesn't know what happened."

"I'm actually surprised the first one isn't your brother." She commented, "But can't you tell us something? You worried us, ya know."

"Let's just say…I don't like detectives much." Kokoro said.

"But your uncles a detective." Yukiko pointed out, "Is he the second person you mentioned?"

"Yup." She said.

"You might wanna talk to him about this." Yu told her, "He might be able to help."

"I'll think about it." She said.

* * *

When they got home, their uncle was sitting at the island in the kitchen. Yu nudged her in his direction.

"Go talk to him." He said.

He then took off and she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

'Wonder what's up with him.' She thought.

'Who knows.' Oberon said.

'By the way, you're at level seven friendship with Kanji.' Cu Sith informed her.

'Good to know.' She commented.

"Go talk to your uncle.' Faerie said, 'We're here with you.'

'Thank you.' She told them.

"Oji-san?" She spoke.

He looked up from the news paper.

"Can I talk to you…about what happened?" She asked.

"I've been trying to talk to you since it happened." He said, "Sit down."

She sat down across from him and stared at the table.

"Please don't ask questions until I'm done. If I stop, I might not continue." She said, looking at him, "Nii-san told you I was adopted?"

He nodded.

"Well, my…biological parents weren't very nice." She said, "My mother, while she never touched me, barely paid any attention to me at all. She barely fed me, and she never let me out of the house. She was an alcoholic, but she maintained good housewife status."

She paused to take a breath.

"My father, on the other hand, was very abusive, especially if I interrupted him while he was working. The reason I reacted so badly at Kanji's, and why I refused to leave the room, was because my father was the worst sort of detective." She said and gauged his reaction.

Her uncles eyes had widened then narrowed at the implications.

"He worked from home," She continued, "and did his interrogations in the basement where he kept the suspects. He was his own T&I department. If I interrupted him for any reason, he'd take it out on me. If he thought I'd done anything wrong, anything at all, I ended up being a guest in the basement."

She paused again and though on how to tell the next part. It wasn't that it was bad, but it could be construed the wrong way.

"Those he kept in the basement, whether they were guilty or not remains a mystery, were nicer to me than the two who called themselves my parents." She said, "I'm not saying I trusted them, but I preferred their company. I was the one tasked with bringing them their meals and, as I said, I shared the basement with them from time to time. Now, I believe most of them were innocent."

She looked at her uncle and saw some understanding in his eyes. He now knew some of what she went through.

"Your words that day would have set me off no matter what." She told them, "Add any movement of your hand and I was sent spiraling into memories best left forgotten. I'm not telling you this because I wanted you to know, but because I wanted you to understand why I reacted so badly. To be honest…it could have been much worse."

Kokoro remembered the last time she had a flashback. I was right before one of Oka-san's Christmas parties. She had been told to get Otou-san from the den where he was filing papers. She had refused. She didn't want to disturb him. Oka-san said she had to because guests were coming soon. She started panicking and soon she was thrown into a severe flashback, much worse than the one at Kanji's house. She had actually run out of the house and hid in the playground until she calmed down. She was found an hour later, covered in snow and wet as could be, and already showing symptoms of a cold.

"Thanks for telling me anyway." He said.

"Right." She said and went upstairs to sleep.

* * *

She was, once again, back in the dark empty space of her mind with her Personas. She had quite a number now:

Faerie, Oberon, Cu Sith, Eligor, and Hua Po.

"Thou art I…And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

It brings thee closer to the truth…

Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana.

I gift to you the Persona Cerberus: The Protector."

A giant white dog, bigger than Cu Sith, with a lion's mane and a scaled tail padded silently out from the darkness.

"I am Cerberus." Came a deep rumbling voice, "I will protect you always."

* * *

A/N: And there's the end of the chapter. Another short one, but I wanted to inform you of the poll and it's more a filler chapter anyway. Rise's coming up shortly and I wanted to give you more on Kokoro's past, which takes up most of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Warning Rise and Dreams

P4 crossover with:

Harry Potter-3

Shugo Chara-1

Naruto-2

Dragon Age: Origins-2

Yu Yu Hakusho-5

Dragonball Z-1

Dragon Riders of Pern-2

Carpathian/Dark series-3

You've got until July 18 to vote! I'd like to get at least double the votes I have now, but more would be better. Leave your votes in review, PM, or the poll on my profile.

* * *

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

* * *

Chapter 7

Warning Rise and Dreams

The next day, Kokoro spent time with Chie. She was taught simple self-defense by her friend and the two had fun.

She had dinner at Kanji's house. His mother showed her designs she'd been thinking of making and Kokoro added tiny details to make them even better than they already were. She knew she was no where near the older woman's level. Before she left, she made plans with Kanji to have lunch together at school tomorrow. She had something she wanted to ask him.

It was as she was leaving the textile shop for home that a blue door appeared. The velvet key, that she kept on a chain around her neck began to glow and the door opened. She walked through the door and found herself in the Velvet Room.

"We have been expecting you for some time now." Igor said, "The catastrophe that is headed your way…It has already taken human lives in it's approach towards you…But you have nothing to fear. You already have the power to fight against it. It seems that the time for you to use your Persona has come…"

He chuckled.

"Your Persona ability is that of the wild card." Margaret stated, "If you strengthen your bounds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that."

"My contribution…is to give birth to new Personas." Igor said, "By mixing together multiple Persona cards, I can transmute them into a new form…This, in other words, is the fusion of Personas. You have the power to hold multiple Personas and use them accordingly, which you have already begun to do. When you obtain new cards, please do not hesitate to bring them here. If you have been developing your Social Links, then your Persona will gain even more power…They will be one of your chief sources of strength…You would do well to take this to heart."

"But I like my Personas the way they are." Kokoro said, "I would miss them."

"The tome you see in my hand is the Persona Compendium." Margaret told her, "Registering the Personas you hold will allow you to recall them at any time. Please see me when you wish to use it."

"Do you recall my words to you before?" Igor asked. " "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…If you cannot accept your role, your future may be forever lost." I meant precisely what I said. Defeat in battle is not the only way your journey may come to an end…Please do not forget this. When next we meet, you will come of your own free will. I look forward to it. Until then…farewell."

The Velvet Room disappeared from view and she found herself outside of its door.

'Do not worry, Yosei. You won't lose us.' Faerie said.

'I suppose you're right.' She said.

* * *

As she slept, she was yet again in the darkness.

"Thou art I…And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

It brings thee closer to the truth…

Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Temperance Arcana.

I gift to you the Persona Sylph: The Invisible."

A blonde fairy came out of the darkness.

"Now you see me." She disappeared, "Now you don't. I will always be here, even if I cannot be seen."

* * *

The next morning, she and the others were waiting for class to start when Kanji walked into the room.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Hey, there he is." Chie said, "You've been coming to school pretty often lately. What's up?"

"It's this annoying thing called the mandatory attendance policy. That and there's stuff I have to do." He looked to Kokoro, "So hey, you guys see the news?"

"News…?" She questioned, "Oh, that stuff about Rise Kujikawa taking a break from showbiz? I wonder why. She was just getting popular lately…"

"Probably tired of being someone she isn't." Kokoro spoke.

"What do you mean, Yosei?" Her brother asked.

"She's acting." She said, "Her whole career is based off of her acting skills. She's wearing a mask."

"How can you tell?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm good at reading people." She stated and refused to say anything more.

"The news said she's going to her grandmother's tofu shop, right?" Yukiko asked, "Do they mean Marukyu…?"

"Marukyu?" Yosuke questioned.

"Marukyu Tofu." She responded, "Our inn was serving their tofu until recently."

"Oh, that place in the shopping district!" He realized, "I pass by it all the time."

Kokoro ignored their conversation and turned to Kanji.

"We still on for lunch?" She asked him.

"You know it." He responded.

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kanji asked at lunch.

They were eating on the roof as usual.

"I was wondering if you could teach me to sew." She said.

"You…really want me to…teach you?" He asked.

"Why not?" She asked, "I've always wanted to learn, but Oka-san never taught me and, besides you and your mom, no one else knows how."

"Why not ask Ma to teach you?" He asked.

"Because I want you to teach me." She said and smiled at him.

"Um…well…Alright. I…guess I could teach you." He said with a blush, "Come to my place after school when you have time and we're not in the other world."

"Thanks Kanji-kun!" She hugged him.

"Um…you're welcome?"

* * *

She attended Drama after school, but Yumi wasn't there.

'I wonder is she's okay.' Kokoro mused.

'Shall we go find her?' Cu Sith asked.

'Let's.' She told him.

Her Persona lead her to the hospital.

"Yumi?" She questioned as she approached.

"Hm…Oh, Kokoro-chan." Yumi said, "My mom's being stupid again. She's taking care of that man."

"Then why are you here?" The silver-eyed girl asked.

"I honestly don't know." She replied, "I'm trying to figure this all out, you know?"

"I know." Kokoro told her, "I probably know better than anyone. You just have to take your time and tell someone when you're ready, or not. Sometimes not being ready is when you are ready."

"That makes no sense." The other girl laughed.

"Sometimes it's the things that don't make sense that make the most sense." She said cryptically, "Trust me."

* * *

'You're doing well in your Social Links.' Oberon commented.

'Oh?' Kokoro asked.

'Yes. You're level eight with Kanji.' He said.

'Level five with Yumi.' Cu Sith said.

'Level four with Chie.' Eligor said.

'Level three with Yosuke.' Hua Po stated.

'Level seven with your uncle.' Cerberus said.

'Wait, how?' She asked.

'You trusted him with much of your past.' He said, 'The last three levels will be up to him. You told him your story. Now he has to tell his.'

'I guess it makes sense.' She said.

'And you're at level two with Hiroko(1).' Sylph concluded.

* * *

The next day, after school, the investigation team planned a little trip to warn Rise Kujikawa about the murders, and that she might be next.

"How bout it Yosei?" Yosuke asked, "Wanna come?"

"I suppose." She said.

"I'll come too." Kanji said, "I don't really care about celebrities, but it's not like I got anything better to do."

Chie and Yukiko wouldn't be coming.

The minute they got there, Kokoro regretted her decision to come. Adachi was there, directing traffic. She wanted to leave, but they had a job to do. Luckily, Kanji scared him off.

"Dude…You managed to scare off a police detective on active duty…" Yosuke commented.

"I wasn't trying to scare the guy…..well maybe a little, I just said what I was thinking." He said.

"Thank you." Kokoro said, "I don't like him. Not at all."

Her uncle came out, then, and talked to them for a bit. When he left, the others discussed him for a bit.

While they talked, She went into the tofu shop. Everyone else was clearing out, believing Rise wasn't there. Once they were gone, She approached the counter.

"Rise, you don't need your mask." She said, "I destroyed mine long ago."

The girl in back looked up, shocked. The others came in soon after that.

"Hey, she really is here!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Don't you start being a fanboy or I'll knock your teeth down your throat." Kokoro told him with a glare.

"Whoa…calm down, Yosei." He said, "I have never been a fanboy and I never will be."

A coughed "Liar" came from her brother.

"Your friends are funny." Rise said and smiled a little.

"Yosuke's more of a creeper actually, but that works too." She said and grinned.

They told Rise about the Midnight Channel and the recent kidnappings and murders, and they told her that they suspected she was next. She appreciated their concern and said that she'd keep an eye out.

* * *

"_No you can't take my daughter!" came a woman's voice._

"_It's what you deserve for breaking the law." a man said._

"_I didn't do anything wrong!" the woman said._

* * *

Kokoro woke in a cold sweat.

'What was that all about?' She asked.

'I believe it was a memory.' Sylph said.

'A memory of what?' She asked, 'The man sounded like my birth father, but the woman-'

'We'll figure it out.' Faerie said, 'Go back to sleep.'

'Alright.' She murmured.

* * *

_Kokoro was close to consciousness, but not quite enough to make sense of what was going on._

"_Oh my baby. My poor sweet baby." The same woman's voice rang out, "I'll get you out of this some how. I promise."_

_She felt something wet land on her face and realized it was the woman's tears. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry image of the woman. She had black hair. She could tell that much, but nothing more. She slipped back into unconsciousness._

* * *

Outside of her dream, Kokoro woke and got ready for school. She barely paid attention in class and was grateful, for once, that she was invisible. He brother was worried. She could tell, but how do you explain something to someone else that you can't explain to yourself.

"_I have no choice, little one." The woman's voice came, "I'll always be here. He made sure of that."_

"Yosei…Yosei! Are you listening?" Yosuke called to her.

"Don't hit me! I'm listening! I promise! Just don't hit me!" She jumped.

"Why would I hit you?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

"I…yeah. I'm fine." She said, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Something bugging you?" Her brother asked.

"No…well yes, but I don't know how to explain it. I don't really understand it myself." She said, "Once I get it figured out, I'll let you know."

"Anyway, we're going to go stake out the tofu shop." Chie said.

"I'll pass." She said, "I need to get my mind straightened out. I'll be useless until I do."

She went and sat by the river. She really did want to go with the others, but she'd just blank out again. They don't need her there anyway.

* * *

_Kokoro screamed in pain as her birth father hit her again with the whip in his hand._

"_Confess and I'll stop." He told the woman._

_The Persona wielder looked up at the black haired woman._

"_Please stop hurting her." She begged, tears streaming down her face, "She's just a little girl._

"_Then confess!" Her father snarled._

"_I won't confess to something I didn't do!" She cried._

_The whip came down on Kokoro again and she screamed._

* * *

She jolted awake and, when rushing to sit up, smacked her head against someone else's.

"Ow." said a male voice, "I was just trying to wake you up."

She looked over and saw the basketball player, Kou.

"You're Narukami's sister right." He said more than asked, "You really shouldn't fall asleep out here."

"I didn't mean to." She said.

"Well no one really means to anymore, do they?" He chuckled.

* * *

"So she was taken?" Kokoro asked her brother after he filled her in.

"We're checking the Midnight Channel to be sure, but yes." He said.

"Wonderful." She muttered, "First crazy memory dreams and now this."

Her brother looked at her weird, but she ignored him and went to bed. She'd find out what happened tomorrow, and she really didn't want to stay up. She wanted to see her next memory.

* * *

"_Alright! Alright! I'll confess!" The woman yelled, "I didn't do it, but I'll confess. Just stop hurting her!"_

_Kokoro was nearly unconscious on the floor, broken and bleeding._

"_Stop hurting my daughter." The woman whispered._

Kokoro shot up in bed.

'I'm her what?' She exclaimed in her head.

'Her daughter, apparently.' Oberon said.

'But those two-'

'It makes sense.' Sylph told her, 'Those people never loved you. They were using you to get to her.'

'Who am I?' She cried.

'You are Kokoro Narukami: The Blessed.' A deep voice said.

'You're the one-'

'Who gives you your Personas? I am.' the voice said, 'I came to you, personally, to make sure you survive.'

'What do you mean when you say blessed?' She asked, 'What what about my brother?'

'Your brother does not get his Personas from me, but, rather, the shadows he tames.' the voice said, 'As to why you are blessed…you'll find out soon enough. I will leave you, but before I go…'

Kokoro fell in on herself to her black mindscape.

"Thou art I…And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

It brings thee closer to the truth…

Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Strength Arcana.

I gift to you the Persona Rakshasa: The Demon."

A black haired man, decked from head to toe in dark red armor and holding two blades, one in each hand, appeared before her.

'I am the predator Rakshasa. I will destroy your foes, fairy. ' He said.

* * *

A/N: What's this? A plot? You didn't think I'd just a corny, by-the-book(or game in this case) romance between a canon character and an OC did you?

I realize the Social Links aren't the same as in the game, but Kokoro isn't the main protagonist. In my story she's a second main protagonist. She's the protagonist's sister and a girl, so her actions and reactions are going to be different. How she ranks up in her Social Links will be different because of that fact.

1) Hiroko is the name I gave Kanji's mother. I don't believe they've ever mentioned her name and I looked online and didn't see one. If I'm wrong, and you have a reliable source, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8: Help and Shadow Rise

Alright, everyone, it seems I have a tie for second place, so I'll just have to juggle three crossovers. So here's the three crossovers I'll be doing.

P4/Yu Yu Hakusho with 6

P4/Harry Potter with 5

P4/Naruto with 5

Thank you to those who voted. I'm going to get to chapter ten of this, which should take us to at least Mitsuo, and then I'll begin work on the crossovers.

A review for chapter three suggested a Yu/Naoto pairing and I'll consider it. If I do go with that pairing, it'll be mostly implied through Kokoro's observations. I might do a couple Omake, but my focus is Kokoro. I might take one-shot requests once my crossovers are well established. If I do, I promise that'll be one.

* * *

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

* * *

Chapter 8

Help and Shadow Rise

"Hey, we're heading off to save Rise." Yosuke said after school Friday.

"Go on ahead. I want to talk to my uncle about something." Kokoro said.

"Isn't this more important?" Chie asked.

"Yeah," She admitted, "but I know you guys can handle it, and this is important to me."

"Alright." Yu conceded, "If you get done talking to him and we're not back, come find us."

"Okay. See you guys later." She said.

* * *

"Kokoro, what are you doing here?" Her uncle asked.

She was in his office at the police station.

"I've been having dreams lately." She started, "They're memories I thought I had forgotten. I might have even repressed them."

"So these memories are from before you adopted." He stated and motioned for her to sit down.

She did so.

"Yes." She said, "These memories…revealed something to me. As it turns out, the people I believed to be my birth parents were nothing of the sort."

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"That was my reaction as well." Kokoro told him, "In the memories is a common factor: a woman. I told you how I believed most of those he imprisoned were innocent. My mother, the woman, was one of the innocent. He believed her guilty of a crime and used me to get her to confess. I don't know her name, but I want to know what's happened to her."

"Do you know the detective's name?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Do you know where he lived? Which department he worked for?" He asked.

"He lived on the outskirts of the city Oka-san found me in." She said, "I think about twenty minutes outside of it. I remember because he drove me into the city. I was surprised as I had never been out of the house, much less going into the city."

"Tell me everything you remember." Her uncle said and placed a recorder between them.

She stared at the recorder, but knew it was for the best. They couldn't do much without evidence, but she didn't have to like it.

"I can't remember what day it was, but it was early morning." She started, "I was yanked out of my cot in the attic and dragged to the car. It was still dark. I sat quietly in the back seat. Even I could read a digital clock and it was three-fourty-three. He drove into the city and dropped me in the first dark alley he came to. I only got a glance at the clock before he pulled me from the car. The first number was still a three. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"That's alright." He said, "I'll try to contact my sister and see what I can do from there."

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

"Hey, Nanako-chan, is Yu home yet?" Kokoro asked the child.

She had just gotten home from the police station. She had to file an actual report and statement, but they'd work on it. It would have been easier if they'd settled this years ago, but it wasn't an option. Oka-san would be submitting her own statement as well as give them her medical records from when she was first found. She didn't really care if the guy got locked up. She just wanted to know what happened to that woman, her mother.

"No." She said.

"I'm going to go look for him." She said, "Stay safe, Nanako."

"I will Nee-chan." The girl said.

* * *

Once in the TV, she called on Cu Sith.

"You know what to do, friend." Kokoro told him.

'Of course, little fairy. I just have to search out that boy of yours.' He said.

"He's not "my boy". He's my friend." She said and glared at him.

'Whatever you say.' He chuckled, 'Hop on. We'll get there faster.'

* * *

"Where…the hell…are we?" Kokoro glared.

'A strip club.' Cu Sith answered.

"They're here?" She asked.

'Apparently.' He responded.

"Well, let's get moving." She said.

Kokoro followed her Persona down hallways and up floors. Eventually, she caught up with her friends on the seventh floor where they were fighting a large snake.

"Change!" She shouted and Faerie took Cu Sith's place, "Go help them."

'On it!' the dragon responded.

* * *

"Glad to see you caught up." Kanji said after the fight.

"Yes well…it wasn't hard." Kokoro commented, "There were no Shadow's around."

"Still you had great timing." Yosuke said, "We were losing bad."

They continued on their way avoiding what Shadows they could and fighting the ones they couldn't. They made it to the top floor and, with Faerie's help, were ready to save Rise.

* * *

"They're all watching me! All eyes are on me now!" said Shadow Rise.

"Stop it." the real Rise begged.

"Awwww! What's the matter? You wanna show your stuff don'tcha? How's this!" Shadow Rise began pole dancing.

"Please…stop this." She begged again.

"Oooh, she wants me to stop. That's so funny." the Shadow laughed, "As if that's even close to what you're really thinking, you little skank! You're me! And obviously, I'm you!"

"No…That's not true…"

The Shadow laughed again.

"C'mon, look! You can't tear your eyes away! This is me! This is who I really am!"

"Is it just me, or are the Shadows getting worse?" Kokoro asked, "I mean…I doubt Rise's dream is to be a stripper. If so, she has problems."

"Not Risette, the fake celebrity! Look at the girl right in front of you! I'm sick of being some airhead cliché who chokes down everything she's fed and takes it all with a smile! "Risette"? Who the hell is she? There's no such person in this world! I'm no one but myself! C'mon, look at me! "

"There we go." She said, "That makes more sense."

"What does?" Chie asked.

"As Risette, Rise had to wear a mask. Rise isn't Risette, not really, and she's tired of living a double life." Kokoro explained.

"Makes sense." Kanji shrugged.

"That's not-I-" Rise spoke up.

"Well then, I guess it's time to prove it. I'm gunna show it all off! Let my naked truth be burned into your brains!"

"Stop! Stop it!" Rise yelled, "You're- You're…not me!"

"And here we go." Yu said.

The Shadow transformed.

"Anyone else get the feeling that a hippie threw up on it?" He asked once the transformation was done.

"I think a bunch of lava lamps broke and burned their colors into its skin." Kokoro argued.

"Hey!" The Shadow yelled, "I'm giving a monologue!"

"And?" She looked at it, "I really don't care. I'm not into women."

"Why you little-"

"Not listening!" She yelled, "Ass kicking time!"

The fight was going well…until their attacks stopped hitting.

'She analyzed you.' Sylph said, 'She knows your every move.'

'I don't like the sound of that.' Kokoro thought, 'I goad her into actually fighting, and now I regret it. Where's my head?'

'Look out!' Cerberus yelled.

He forcefully changed with Rakshasa and shoved her and Kanji out of the way of a large scale attack. His shove flung them out the door just before the ceiling in the other room gave way blocking their way to the battle.

'Kokoro!' She heard Cerberus in her head.

'I'm fine.' She told him, 'Stay with the others. They need you.'

"What just happened?" Kanji asked.

"Cerberus got us out of the way of an attack. The attack caused a collapse and we're stuck out here." She explained, "I told him to stay on the other side and help. He'll keep us updated."

"I'll tell Take-Mikazuchi to stay over there too." He said, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." She said.

There was a loud bang behind the rocks and Kokoro jumped right into Kanji's arms.

'Teddie blocked the attack.' Cerberus said, 'He's a little…flat.'

'Do I wanna know?' She asked.

'No, but you'll see.' He told her.

"I-sorry." She said to her friend.

"Hey, it's no problem." He said.

'Teddie has a Shadow.'

"What!" She exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"Teddie has a Shadow!"

"What!"

"That's what I said!" Kokoro said, "I hope they'll okay. They're weak from Rise's fight."

"They'll be fine." Kanji said holding her close, "I'm sure of it."

'He's right, childe.' Hua Po said.

'I'll shall run him through if he's not!' Eligor promised.

'You do that and I'll fuse you.' Kokoro threatened.

'Then I'll run the bear's Shadow through!' He exclaimed.

'You're not the one fighting!' Huo Po told him.

'I shall do it anyway!'

'I give up!'

* * *

'This is harder than I thought it would be.' Cerberus reported, 'Take-Mikazuchi is down. He's still here, but he's down. So is Jiraiya and Tamoe.'

Kokoro began getting worried and started to pace. She made a few passes by the door before Kanji grabbed her.

"Look at me." He said.

She looked from him to the blocked door and back again.

"They'll be fine." He said, "They've got our Personas over there as well as their own. They have Yukiko to heal them. The best you can do is calm down and believe in them."

"I just…I can't lose them. They're the first friends I ever had." She said, "I definitely can't lose my brother. I'm just glad I'm not alone on this side. I'd probably be even worse off if you were over there."

"I'm not that important." He argued.

"You are to me." She told him.

Then she did something she never thought she'd do. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him. It was a small chaste kiss, but she surprised both him and herself.

"I-" She was interrupted by a return kiss.

'The fighting is done.' Cerberus told her, 'We are clearing the rubble.'

'Thanks Cerberus.' She said.

'By the way, nice going.' He chuckled.

'Shut up.' She told him.

'I told you he was your boy.' Cu Sith smirked.

'You shut up too.' She mentally glared.

She stepped away from Kanji, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"They're coming." She stated.

Clattering was heard as rocked were moved out of the way by the Personas. Once there was a hole big enough, they dismissed themselves and the others came through.

"Hey, you two all right?" Yosuke asked.

"Perfectly fine." Kokoro smiled.

'More than he knows.' Faerie agreed.

For the rest of the day, Kokoro couldn't stop smiling. Yu shot her curious glances, but she just shrugged. She didn't want him going big brother on him just yet. She needed to adapt. She wasn't used to any kind of relationship and this was the proverbial wrench thrown in. She'd tell him eventually, just not now. If the others noticed the two walking closer together, they didn't call them out on it.

'Today is going well for you.' Rakshasa commented.

'Yes it is.' She agreed.

Unfortunately, it could only get worse from here.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to get this out so you knew which crossovers I'll be doing. On the bright side, I've added an Omake from Kanji's POV. It's his take on things once they got separated from the others. It's the exact same, but with conversations between him and his Persona instead. Enjoy.

* * *

Omake: The Kiss (Kanji's Point of View)

A white lion dog switched with Rakshasa and shoved him and Kokoro out of the way of a large scale attack. Its shove flung them out the door just before the ceiling in the other room gave way blocking their way to the battle.

'Are you alright, small one?' Came the deep voice of his Persona.

'Yeah.' He responded.

"What just happened?" Kanji asked.

"Cerberus got us out of the way of an attack. The attack caused a collapse and we're stuck out here." She explained, "I told him to stay on the other side and help. He'll keep us updated."

"I'll tell Take-Mikazuchi to stay over there too." the delinquent said.

'I do not abandon my comrades.' was his response.

"I'll be fine." She said.

There was a loud bang behind the rocks and Kokoro jumped right into Kanji's arms.

"I-sorry." She said to him.

"Hey, it's no problem." He said.

'Of course it isn't. What is that?'

"What!" She exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" He asked both of them.

"Teddie has a Shadow!"

"What!"

'What your girlfriend said. He believes there is no real him.' His Persona said.

'She's not my girlfriend.' He denied.

'Not yet anyway.'

"That's what I said!" Kokoro said, "I hope they'll okay. They're weak from Rise's fight."

"They'll be fine." Kanji said holding her close, "I'm sure of it."

'See.'

'Shut up.'

* * *

'Take-Mikazuchi, you there? Hello?' Kanji questioned, worried for his Persona.

'I'll be fine. I was just knocked down.'

'Well then get up!'

'Easy for you to say. You're on the safe side with a beautiful girl.'

'Will you shut up!' Kanji exclaimed.

Kokoro began getting worried and started to pace. She made a few passes by the door before he grabbed her.

"Look at me." He said.

She looked from him to the blocked door and back again.

"They'll be fine." He said, "They've got our Personas over there as well as their own. They have Yukiko to heal them. The best you can do is calm down and believe in them."

"I just…I can't lose them. They're the first friends I ever had." She said, "I definitely can't lose my brother. I'm just glad I'm not alone on this side. I'd probably be even worse off if you were over there."

'Then I'm glad I'm on this side.' He thought.

"I'm not that important." He argued.

'No, but you want to be.' Take-Mikazuchi retorted.

'I will hurt you.' Kanji threatened.

'Try it, small fry.' the Persona shot back.

"You are to me." She told him.

Then she did something he didn't expect. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him. It was a small chaste kiss, but she surprised both him and herself.

"I-" She was interrupted by his own kiss.

'See…your girlfriend.' the large Persona interrupted.

'It's just a kiss.' Kanji said.

'For now.' He thought.


	9. Chapter 9: He grew a what?

A./N: So I re-watched the Persona 4 anime and realized they didn't do the True Ending. I just hope they did it so there wouldn't be spoilers and not because they didn't know about it. Anyway, I started writing the P4/Harry Potter story. It's in a notebook, so I can work on it when I can't get to my computer. I don't know how often I'll be updating because I have college stuff to get done. I'm going to try to write a bunch of chapters today and just post them on a schedule, but who knows.

* * *

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

'_email'_

* * *

Chapter 9

He grew a what!

That night, her uncle came home drunk….and Adachi was with him. Kokoro glared at the younger detective like he was the one who made this happen. He still felt…wrong to her.

"Well, now that Dojima-san's in bed, I'll be going." He said.

"Let me show you to the door." She said, sickly sweet.

She lead him to the door and he thanked her.

"I don't like you." She told him, "I may not like detectives in general, but you tick me off for some reason."

"Well I…I better go." He said and ran out the door.

She slammed the door behind and walked back to the living room.

"Are you ok, Kokoro?" Her brother asked.

"Something's off with him." She said, "I don't like it."

"We'll figure it out." He said.

"Thanks, Aniki." She said.

* * *

A few days later, a policeman came to the school and escorted Kokoro to the station where her uncle greeted her.

"It appears that he's moved," He said, "and that he's taken his prisoners with him. We're doing everything we can to find him, but it may take awhile."

"I see." She said, "Thank you."

"You're mom wants you to write to her. Tell her what's been happening." He said.

"I will."

* * *

'_Oka-san,_

_Oji-san said to write to you, so here it goes. I've made a lot of friends here. A number of them are also Aniki's friends, but they're nice people. Yosuke gets on my nerves sometimes, but he's still a good kid. Chie's a kung-fu maniac. She and Yosuke are always fighting. I honestly think they like each other. Yukiko is more Aniki's friend than mine. I don't talk to her much. Teddie's hilarious. He always finds a way to make me laugh, even when he's trying to be serious. Then there's Kanji. I don't even know where to start with him. I told him a good portion of what I went through. I'll probably tell him the rest someday. He doesn't judge me. I like him a lot. His mother's nice too. She runs a textile shop in town and she runs new designs by me before putting them in her book. Some of my designs are even in there!_

_I told Oji-san everything. I hope he can find that man and my real birth mother. You'll always be my Oka-san, but I need to know, you know?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kokoro'_

She sent the email and hoped her Oka-san would understand. She also hoped her Oka-san could read between the lines.

Kokoro wanted to tell her about Kanji, but she didn't want her Otou-san finding out. He'd demand to speak to him and that's kind of difficult to do overseas. They could always web chat, but the time difference might get in the way. Then her Otou-san would start freaking out because he doesn't know what type of guy his "baby girl" is dating.

Besides, her Otou-san is the type to judge based on appearance. He wouldn't approve. It would take forever to convince him Kanji's a great guy, a gentle giant underneath his looks.

'It's not like he's bad looking though.' She giggled to herself.

'You are so in love.' Sylph said.

'So what if I am?' She asked.

'Just know that if he breaks your heart, I'm breaking him.' Cerberus growled.

'That's unnecessary.' Rakshasa said.

'We have fire and other elements after all." Hua Po smirked.

'You're all mean.' Kokoro told the group.

'We just don't want to see you hurt.' Faerie said, 'You've had a bad enough life without adding heartbreak to the list.'

'He must joust me for your honor.' Eligor stated.

'Whoa there! There will be no loss of my honor.' She said, 'At least not for a long time.'

'Now look what you did!' Hua Po scolded, 'You freaked her out! You're lucky I don't scorch you.!'

'M'lady you wound me.' He said, faking hurt.

'Oh I'll wound you all right. Give me that lance!' She yelled.

Kokoro laughed at their fight. They were so funny sometimes.

* * *

The next morning, she heard sirens.

"Kokoro, we're meeting up with the others at Junes." Her brother called from the other side of her door.

"Give me a few moments, Aniki." She called back.

When they arrived at Junes, Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji were waiting.

"Where's Yosuke?" Kokoro asked.

"He went to check out the scene." Chie said, "He should be back soon."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Yosuke came running up to the table.

"Yeah, it was murder all right." He gasped, "The body was hanging upside down on an apartment's rooftop railing…"

"But…how could that…?" Yukiko questioned.

"That's not all." He continued, "The victim this time…It was King Moron."

Kokoro ignored the conversation, but she knew what they were saying.

He was never on TV.

He was never on the Midnight Channel.

It made no sense and yet…it made complete sense. The team thwarted three attempts in a row. The killer didn't know what was going on, so he or she killed on this side to make sure the job was done, but that would leave clues no matter how hard the killer tried. Something's off.

"We started this thing 'cause the police can't tell their asses from their elbows." Kanji's voice snapped her from her thoughts, "We give up now, and that shithead's gonna be on the loose forever. This ain't the time for bitching and moaning…We just gotta keep on keeping' on."

Kokoro looked up at him, and she had to strain because she had remained seated, with admiration shining in her eyes.

"Hmph…Big talk from someone like you, Kanji." Yosuke commented.

"Don't…go there." She growled at him.

"Ok. Backing off now." He said quickly, "We're dealing with a murderer here. But we've all risked our lives to get this far…No way we'll back down. And we promised the bear too."

"Hey, that's right!" Chie exclaimed, "Maybe Teddie knows something about this!"

'Speaking of Teddie…' Cu Sith started.

'What?' She asked.

'He's kind of on this side.' He said.

'What….How do you know?' She asked, 'I thought I needed a level two friendship for stuff like that. I don't even have a level one!'

'About that…' An unknown voice spoke.

Kokoro was drawn into her mind to come face to face with a man riding, of all things, a peacock.

'I am Kartikeya…' He said, 'of the Star Arcana. I was hoping Lord Daiki would announce my presence, but he seems to be busy.'

'Lord Daiki?' She questioned.

'The voice that gifts you your Personas. No one knows if that's his true name, but he seems very involved with your destiny if he goes so far as to personally choose your companions.' Kartikeya explained, 'In any case your friendship level with the bear is at level three. Therefore, it meets the requirement." He paused, "It seems you've encountered Teddie. Faerie made sure you followed the others while you were stuck in here. It's best for you to return to the physical world. Goodbye for now.'

Upon returning, Kokoro's eyes latched onto the bear in front of her. She also focused on the conversation so she wouldn't say or ask something that was already discussed.

"Grrrr, aren't you listening! I was utterly, totally, and one hundred percent alone! That's why I came over here!" Teddie yelled, "But I can understand if you don't believe me. My senses aren't that good lately anyways…"

"I believe you, Teddie." Kokoro spoke.

"Oh! Koko-chan's heart is radiating pure kindness…!" Teddie said.

"Teddie, run." My brother said.

"No…that…that nickname's okay." She said.

"Well, it's true the Midnight Channel was blank last night." Chie stated, "And even before that…Teddie says he didn't sense anything, right? Does that mean…King Moron was never on that side?"

"Hmm…What's going on?" Yosuke asked.

"Hey, Hey, I wanna go somewhere!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Huh? Now ain't the time, dude…You seriously don't plan on going back do you?" Kanji asked, "Where do you wanna go anyway?"

"I want to give these to Rise-chan. It's for her." He answered, holding out a pair of glasses, "Rise-chan will probably back us up from now on! So I'm gonna fight alongside you with everything I got! Don't think of me as the same cute little Teddie! I'm an all new model! I have a powerful attack, an unbeatable defense, and a winning smile! Today begins the New Legend of Teddie!"

'Well that's interesting.' Faerie commented.

'I suppose so.' Kokoro answered.

* * *

"Yosuke, leave him alone." Kokoro told him, "Teddie said he didn't see or sense anyone on the other side, so let it go. Asking five million times won't change his answer."

"I'm just making sure." He said, "But I think we can be sure now that King Moron was never thrown into the TV."

"Then what, he was killed over here?" Chie asked, "Why not throw him into a TV, like all the rest?"

"I have a couple of theories." Kokoro said, "But they all point toward the same thing. The killer never intended to throw him into a TV."

"They never intended to…?" Yosuke asked, "So you're saying he wasn't like the other victims to begin with? But why?"

"Think about it." She said.

"Maybe the culprit thought he couldn't kill any more people by throwing them into TVs." Yukiko commented, "I mean, we prevented his last three attempts in a row."

"So they snuffed someone on our side this time to make sure it worked." Kanji continued, "Dammit…If that's true, then we have no way of preventing more murders unless we catch the killer!"

"We need more clues…" Chie stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Yu muttered.

Kokoro giggled and ignored the next bit of conversation to converse with her newly discovered Persona.

'So exactly when did you show up?' She asked.

'Right after your last fight.' He said, 'Your mind and emotions accepted Teddie as a friend, so Lord Daiki sent me to you. He was supposed to announce me, but it seems he was distracted.'

'Why is Lord Daiki so involved with me?' She asked.

'I'm not sure, but I can tell you that most Wild Cards do not have mental connections with their Personas. The lack of a mental connection supposedly makes it easier to fuse them together for more powerful Personas. Lord Daiki knew you needed friends rather than soldiers, so he gave you your mental connection. Thereby destroying the previous entity's hold on you. There were some side effects he had not considered, such as Cu Sith's tracking ability. I don't know what else could have been altered, but there are more abilities that can be used on this side.' Kartikeya said.

'So Aniki isn't connected to his Personas?' She asked.

'Not the way you and the others are, at least.' He said, 'Now I suggest you pay attention to what's happening.'

She focused outwards just in time to see Teddie pull off his head to reveal….a boy.

'What…the…'

"Hell!" Kokoro exclaimed, "Teddie, how the hell did you grow a man!"

"Do you have anything to wear? I'm basically like a newborn at the moment…" He said instead.

"Not helping." She deadpanned.

"Wait, did you say you're like a newborn!" Chie asked, "Then don't take the bottom part off!"

"Is someone blushing?" Kokoro teased.

"Shut up!" She said, "You need some clothes, right? C'mon, let's go look around…"

Yukiko, Chie, and Teddie got up and left to get him some clothes.

"That's…Teddie…?" Kanji asked, "He said he's not hollow anymore…So, like…he grew himself a body in there?"

"What kind of creature would do that!" Yosuke asked.

"One that wants to be accepted." Kokoro offered.

"That's right." Her brother said, "He doesn't know what or who he is. He just wants somewhere to belong, so he must have done this to feel more like part of the group. I'm not sure how he did it, but.."

"Oh, hey, weren't we gonna see about talking to Rise?" Yosuke asked, "I was so shocked that I lost track of what we were talking about. Let's head over to Rise's place. As for Teddie…He's with the girls, so he should be fine."

"Or so you believe." Kokoro commented.

* * *

They all split up to go to their separate homes to change. They were going to meet up at the ice cream shop then go to Rise's place. Before they left, however, Kokoro checked her email and found one from her Oka-san.

'_Kokoro-Chan,_

_How's my little girl doing? I understand why you feel the need to find out about your birth mother. Especially if you've been getting so many dream memories. Your Otou-san and I will always love you._

_Now about this boy of yours, and yes I got your hidden message of sorts, he sounds like a nice boy and I'd love to meet him. Maybe we can plan a web chat for when your Otou-san isn't around. He works during the nights here so it shouldn't be too hard. Tell me a day and a time after three o'clock and we'll have a meeting._

_Love Always_

_Oka-san'_

Kokoro couldn't wait.

_Oka-san,_

_How does Tuesday at four sound?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kokoro_

She sent the email off and ran to catch up to her brother.

* * *

They were eating their ice cream when the other girls and Teddie showed up. Kokoro assumed someone texted one of them.

"Sorry we're late…" Chie gasped.

"How'd it take you that long to find clothes for Ted?" Yosuke asked, "Whoa…! I-Is that you, Teddie…?"

"Oui, monsieur! How do I look?" He asked.

"C'est magnifique!" Yu exclaimed.

"Don't encourage him." Chie said, "I have to say, it totally blew my mind, but he's Teddie alright. This guy had to make it a huge ordeal…Everything was new to him, so it turned into a big mess. He was so excited in the women's section that he started blabbering…Hey, you can't just go around doing whatever you please when you're in this form, got it?"

"Well he can't help it." Yukiko defended, "It's his first time in our world."

"All right…You don't need to get all mopey like that." She conceded, "I never said I won't forgive you."

"I'm so glad! I was worried that you didn't like me anymore." Teddie said.

"Man…If you can behave yourself, you'll be pretty cute." She said.

"Is he cute…?" Yosuke asked, "What do you think, Kanji?"

Kokoro glared at him.

'Someone's getting defensive.' Kartikeya commented, 'This is your boy, huh?'

'Yes.'

"Ohhh…I get it." Kanji started, "What you're really asking is…"Will you please beat the shit out of me, Kanji?""

Yukiko started laughing and Kokoro put her hand on her boy's arm.

'When did I start thinking of him as "my boy"?' She asked herself, 'I didn't even notice.'

'Probably after he kissed you.' Hua Po stated.

'Oooh. He kissed her! I need details!' Kartikeya stated.

"Here, Kanji. Get whatever ice cream you want, just share it with Teddie." Yosuke said, handing Kanji one thousand yen, "We're gonna head for the tofu shop. Wait here until we get back."

"I can't just take this from you!" He said.

"Think of it as a welcome-back party for Teddie." He said.

She tuned out the rest of the conversation, which consisted of mostly yelling, and, when the others walked away, she stayed put.

"Kanji." She said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"My Oka-san wants to meet you." She said.

Immediately, he started looking around.

"But she's overseas right?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes." She laughed, "We're going to web chat her on Tuesday."

"What if she doesn't like me?" He asked.

"She'll like you." She said, "It's Otou-san you have to watch for and he'll be working."

"Well okay, I guess." He said.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. What do you think? I'm not entirely sure where the "Lord Daiki" angle is going yet, but it seems interesting, and it explains the presense of two Wild Cards.

I'm going to have Kokoro take up the tutoring job so she can get the Tower Social Link, but I can't decide which Persona to have as her companion. This will be the last Persona companion she'll get for the entire story(Rise and Naoto will be mainly her brother's friends and Noato's a detective which makes her keep her distance anyway), so I'll let you guys decide. Here are your choices(If you want to see them, google Persona 4 Personas and click on list of Personas):

Yoshitsune

Taotie

Cu Chulainn

I'll put a poll on my profile and you can vote via review or pm.


	10. Chapter 10: The Double Chapter

A/N: I'm on chapter ten and approaching thirty thousand words. I'm proud of myself, so to celebrate I'll try and make this my longest chapter yet. I might even make it a double chapter, meaning I'll separate it into parts. I'm thinking of having a friend of mine come on board for some not-so-serious Omakes. Some of which I might include in this chapter. Normally, I'd ask for her input on regular chapters, but the stories end up being far less serious than I want them to be. Good thing the second school trip's coming up. She'll be able to help me with that one at least. Anyway, we should probably take a look at the poll for the Tower Arcana Persona companion. Here are the results thus far:

Yoshitsune-2

Taotie-0

Cu Chulainn-1

You can vote via the poll on my profile, review or PM.

You have until after Naoto is rescued to vote! There'll be a more definite date once I get closer to her dungeon.

Also, I'm going giving a shout out to a constant reviewer. I'm sure I have more than just one, but I can't do this if I don't have a name!

So, Alc Fluteo, this one's for you!

**Last thing before I start the chapter**, and this is important….sort of. I'm going to let you guys write some Omakes, if you'd like. It's all up to you. They have to be in someone else's POV, though, not Kokoro's. If I get enough, I'll do a whole chapter of just them. A "What are They Thinking" chapter. If I don't, I'll just add them to the corresponding chapters.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. I am just using it for fan fiction purposes.

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

'_email'_

* * *

Chapter 10

Part 1

Persona Empath

Kokoro had fun hanging out with Kanji and Teddie. She found out that Teddie loves ice cream.

"I know they said to stay here…but we should really go find them." She said after awhile, "They're taking a rather long time."

"You're right." Kanji agreed, "Let's go find them."

"Yup! Let's go find our team of misfits!" She giggled.

"You're so strange sometimes." He chuckled.

"I know!" She chirped and ran off.

Kanji caught up with her a few moments later.

"I told Teddie to stay put." He explained.

They arrived at the shrine where Cu Sith told her the rest were.

"Yo, how's it going?" Kanji greeted, "Dude, Teddie ate five Topsicles…Though if you count the ones I had before, that makes six, so I still win."

"Only you." Kokoro commented under her breath.

"No one asked…" Yosuke stated.

"We're all done talking already!" Rise piped up, "Let's go, Senpai!"

She approached Yu.

'Well…she has a crush…or a case of hero worship.' Kartkeya commented.

"Uh…When did you get so chipper?" Kanji asked.

"Do you go to Yasogami, like Senpai?" She asked, "I'll be starting school there tomorrow, so I hope we get along too."

Kokoro growled.

'Since when do I growl?' She thought.

'It's a combination of me and the pup.' Cerberus said.

'I am no pup.' Cu Sith retorted.

"Uhh…What grade are you in?" She heard her boy ask.

"So where's Teddie?" Yosuke asked.

"He's over there, finishing up his fifth Topsicle. What are we gonna do with him?" He asked.

"Well…I guess I'll take him home…" Jiraiya's host said.

* * *

She spent dinner that night at Kanji's house.

"So you are serious about my son, Koko-chan?" Hiroko asked while Kanji was out of the room.

It was apparently his turn to cook.

"Yes." Kokoro told her, "I like him a lot."

"Just…don't judge him too harshly." She said, "He's been so confused since my husband died. I haven't seen him this calm in a long time. He says I have the whole group to thank, but I think it's mostly because of you. He started calming down long before the others became a part of his life and he's always talking about you."

'He's…always talking about me?' She blushed.

'He must really like you, young sprite.' Oberon said, 'In fact, I'm sure of it.'

'What do you know?' She asked.

'Oh it's just something Take-Mikazuchi said to me.' Cerberus smirked, 'It's not that important.'

'You're all in on this?' She asked.

'Maybe, but maybe not.' Faerie answered cryptically.

'I'll take that as a yes.' She said.

"Why's it so quiet in here?" Kanji asked.

"We were just talking, dear." Hiroko told him.

"Ma, what have you been telling her?" He asked, "I swear, I don't sleep with a stuffed animal!"

"I didn't say anything about Haru the white rabbit." She said.

"Ma!" He exclaimed.

Kokoro couldn't help it and giggled.

"I think it's cute." She said, "It just fits somehow."

"Kokoro…" He sighed.

"I don't think you've ever told us when your birthday is." His mother stated.

"Hm…" She looked up, "Oh! It's the eleventh August. At least that's what everyone thinks. No one can tell for sure. Aniki's was the sixth of March."

"Shouldn't you be in my year then?" Kanji asked.

"Well I didn't have formal schooling until a certain age so Oka-san home schooled me for a year and had me take a test. The school placed me based on my scores." She explained, "For awhile my schedule was hectic. I would have math with one year, writing with another, and something else with yet another. Eventually, everything balanced out and I was able to learn everything with the same class, which just so happened to be my brother's."

"Well I'm glad you got that settled." Hiroko said.

"Me too." She responded.

* * *

While she slept that night, Kokoro found herself back in the Velvet Room.

"Welcome." Igor greeted, "It's been quite some time…Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world…How are things proceeding…? Are you accepting your role?"

"Yes, but it seems that more people are comforting me rather than the other way around." She said.

"Well…That is to be expected. You must first be able to find yourself before you help others. You are drawing ever nearer to yourself." He said.

"The season has changed, but your future is not yet closed." Margaret spoke, "In time, a path will open to you."

"Our true reason for calling you here tonight is to provide a new form of assistance to help you achieve just that." He stated, "We were going to provide you a more advanced form of fusion, but you have not once used this service. It is most curious."

"My friends are perfect the way they are." Kokoro told him, "No matter their strength."

"Ah, I see." He said, "A Wild Card with a mental connection. It is very unusual. Nevertheless, I know what assistance we can provide. Margaret?"

The blonde stood and handed her a necklace. On this necklace was a blue eye inside of a small, red, glass ball. It was purple where the two colors met.

"This is the eye of the mind, body, and spirit." Igor explained, "I was told to give this to a Wild Card with a mind link to his or her Personas. You are more than just a Wild Card it seems. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you're not a Wild Card at all."

"Then what am I?" She asked.

"You play the role of the Persona Empath." He stated, "Once you achieve your true potential, you may find that you can speak to others' Personas as well. All but the Personas of the Wild Card as they have no mental capacity outside of battle. Well, until we meet again…farewell."

* * *

"Gooooood morning'." greeted their new homeroom teacher, "I'm Kashiwagi Noriko your new class teacher starting today. You all probably know already, but now that Mr. Morooka has passed away…I'll be taking good care of you instead. Okay, why don't we start off with a moment of silence for Mr. Morooka. Close your eyes, everyone…"

'I hate her already.' Sylph stated.

'I shall run her through and then burn her at the stake.' Eligor commented.

'For once, I agree with you.' Hua Po said.

'Ooooh! We could feed her to our puppies!" Kartikeya mused.

'I am not eating that.' Cerberus said disgusted.

'She'll give us indigestion.' Cu Sith drawled.

'I want you all healthy and happy.' Kokoro told them, 'She'll do neither.'

'Of that I have no doubt.' Oberon said.

'You're quiet Rakshasa.' Faerie commented, 'Then again you're always quiet, but even you should have something to say.'

'I'm trying to find a way to appear in this world so that I can destroy that thing teaching our host. The little one deserves better than that creature!' He responded, 'Any ideas?'

'Nope!' Kartikeya said, 'But let us know if you figure it out. We want in on the fun too!'

"Hey, Yosei, you coming or what?" Yosuke asked.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Weren't you listening? We're meeting up with the others at Junes." He said.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized.

"Let's go." Her brother said while giving her a concerned look.

* * *

Kokoro tried to pay attention to the conversation, but her inner companions kept coming up with more and more ways to destroy Ms. Kashiwagi. Many of them were so ridiculous that they'd never work, but they sure were funny. A couple of times, she had to stop herself from laughing for how ridiculous they were.

She only started paying attention when she heard a new voice. She looked up to see the guy that was interested in Kanji.

'That is no guy.' Cerberus stated.

'That is a girl pretending to be a guy.' Cu Sith stated, 'She's a detective.'

'A detective? Fooling everyone about who she really is?' Kokoro asked, though she knew the answer.

She began shaking. It didn't trigger a flashback. Something serious would have to happen to set one off, but just a detective that was deceiving people set off alarm bells in her mind. Kokoro didn't care what reason this detective had, she didn't like deceivers, period.

Kanji noticed she was shaking and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

Rise, Chie, and Yukiko heard him and turned to look at her.

"Hey, Koko-chan, what's wrong?" Rise asked.

Her brother heard Rise's question and turned to her as well.

"Shit. That's right." Yu never curses, "I'm sorry Shirogane-san, but you'll have to leave."

"For what reason?" He/She asked.

"You're a detective." He stated, "My sister has had some bad run ins with a detective. I'm surprised she trusts our uncle."

By this point, Kokoro was curled into a ball on Kanji's lap, who had placed her there at some point.

"Deceiver." She muttered, "Deceiving detective."

The only one who heard was her boy because of the position they were in.

"It's alright, Kokoro." He murmured, "Your brother's dealing with it. He'll be gone soon."

"I see." Naoto said after observing her, "I've told you what you needed to hear. I'll be going now."

'Yes. Leave. Our little one doesn't need you around.' Rakshasa snarled from within her mind.

'This is the most you've ever said, Rakshasa.' Oberon stated.

'She's having a bad day.' He answered, 'She deserves better than that thing for a teacher and a deceiver playing detective. It's alright, little one. She's leaving.'

'He's right, young sprite. There's no need to fear.' Oberon said.

'Let the darkness just disappear, friend.' Sylph tried.

None of her Personas pleas would get her out of her current state, but Kanji did.

"Kokoro, he's gone. Calm down.' Her boy whispered and kissed her forehead discreetly.

She did calm down, after that, but slowly.

"I think it's time you told us what's up, Yosei." Yosuke said.

So she did. She told them everything, from her years as a child to the resurfaced memories. She even told them that her uncle was working on finding her real birth mother. Just so that she had some closure.

"Well no wonder you react badly to detectives." Chie said, "I'm surprised you can be around them at all."

"Most of the time I don't freak out like this. I'm just a little tense and terse with them, but Naoto's so young. Something about that set me off and…I just shut down. Not even my Personas could calm me down." She told them.

"How could your Personas calm you down?" Her brother asked.

"Well they talk to her, obviously, like ours do." Chie stated.

"Mine don't." He said.

"You're different." Kokoro said, "You're the Wild Card. Your Personas have to be soldiers. You can't have any emotional attachment or you won't fuse them to make them stronger."

"And you are allowed emotional attachment?" Yu asked coldly.

"Yes." She said, "My…experiences…allow for it. Like you need soldiers, I need companions. I am a Persona Empath."

* * *

"And you're sure your uncle and brother won't be here?" Kanji asked taking off his shoes.

"Positive." Kokoro answered.

Today was the day that Kanji would meet her Oka-san via web chat. She was excited, yet nervous. It was her Otou-san she should be nervous about, but she wanted her family to like her boy.

She lead him up to her room and turned on her computer. Normally, she wouldn't have one, but her Oka-san thought it would be a good investment. She could keep in contact with her Oka-san and her…Psychiatrist. Mr. Hana, or Yoshiro as he asked her to call him, didn't help much. Her friends and companions helped her more in four months that he did in seven, almost eight, years. On top of that her brother could use it whenever, but it stayed in her room.

"Are you sure I can be up here?" Kanji asked, looking a little nervous.

"Of course. Besides, how is this any different than me being in your room?" She asked.

"You're a girl. Don't you…like privacy or something?' He questioned.

"To an extent, but I don't do any of that "Keep out or else" stuff. Besides, you're different." She explained, "Ah, there she is."

She clicked on the flashing icon and the window popped up. Staring back at her from the screen was her mother.

"I was wondering where you were. How's my little Tinkerbell?" She asked.

"Oka-saaaan." She whined, "Don't call me that in front of him."

* * *

A/N: Just thought I'd explain. Kokoro's adoptive parents obviously travel, so they're bound to pick up things from other countries. I just decided that they watched Peter Pan at one point or another.

* * *

Part 2

Family problems

"I can't help teasing you. You know that." Her Oka-san said.

"I know, but I still don't want you calling me that in front of him." Kokoro muttered.

"Hey, I don't know what it means, so it doesn't really matter." Kanji commented.

Her Oka-san focused on him.

"So you're Kanji?" She mused, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Narukami." Her boy said.

"I'm going to go get drinks." Kokoro said and kissed Kanji on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

Her boy gave her a wide-eyed, deer-in-headlights look as she walked out. She giggled to herself.

'Oka-san would have just given me a reason to leave the room anyway.' She thought, 'Might as well do it now.'

'Getting it over with huh?' Came a voice.

'What? Who?' She asked.

'Take-Mikazuchi at your service.' He said, 'Your friendship link with the small fry is almost maxed. Therefore I can contact you and vice versa, so long as we're within a certain range. Shall I tell him your reason for "throwing him to the wolves"?'

'Go right ahead.' She said, 'You also might want to tell him that I'll be down here for at least ten minutes.'

The large Persona chuckled.

'I will.' He said and his presence disappeared.

'Well that was odd.' She thought.

'That was horrible.' Cerberus added.

'You only think that because he was in "your" territory.' Sylph commented.

'It's true.' Cu Sith stated, 'He was in our territory.'

'Che, dogs.' Hua Po snorted.

'Well it's instinct.' Faerie defended.

'You didn't get offended, fair beast.' Eligor mused.

'I am above territory issues.' She explained.

'Personally, I think you like the big muscle man.' Kartikeya commented.

'I do not.' Her first Persona said.

'You do so.' Oberon disagreed, 'I am bound to that link, so I would know.'

'I think it's adorable.' Sylph giggled, 'The Personas of their hosts, who are in love, are in love as well. It's like a fairy tale.'

'And you'd know all about fairy tails." Hua Po smiled.

'Of course!' She chirped an agreement, 'What kind of fairy would I be if I didn't?'

'A bad one.' Oberon supplied.

'Exactly.' She said.

* * *

After waiting ten minutes, went back upstairs with two sodas.

"So how are you two getting along?" She asked with an innocent look.

"Splendidly." Her Oka-san answered.

Now she was worried.

The three of them spent about an hour talking before her Oka-san had to get off to get some sleep.

"So what did you think of her?" Kokoro asked.

"She's funny." Kanji shrugged.

"That's it? That's your only thought?" She asked.

"Well she's a lot like you, but she's not, if that makes any sense." He said.

"It sort of makes sense, I guess." She mused, "What did you talk about when I was downstairs?"

"Your lack of sewing skills." He grinned.

"That's not funny." She stated, "Wait…what did she tell you?"

"Nothing too bad." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm home!" Her brother's voice came from downstairs.

The two of them paused.

"Shit." Kanji cursed.

"Nothing we can do." She sighed.

Yu appeared in the doorway and glanced between the two.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We were talking to Oka-san." She said honestly.

She may be better at reading people, but her brother knew when she was lying. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"Why would Kanji talk to Oka-san?" He asked, "It's not like you're….are you two dating?"

"Sort of." She said.

"Sort of? There is no sort of." Her brother said and turned to Kanji, "Are you dating my sister?"

"Well we never went on an actual date, but yes." He answered.

"You and I are having a talk." Her brother glared.

"This is exactly why I didn't say anything." Kokoro muttered.

* * *

Yu was still giving the big brother talk to Kanji when their uncle came home. Luckily, they had moved the talk downstairs. At any rate, her uncle gave the him the father talk in her Otou-san's place. Kokoro, of course, wasn't allowed to listen to what they were saying, but she knew. She has read enough books to know what the family to boyfriend talks consist of. The mother usually approves, and the males usually disapprove and try to scare the boy away. She was just happy that Kanji doesn't scare easily.

He ended up staying for dinner and the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Every time Kanji would so much as brush up against her, he had twin glares directed at him. Kokoro was getting very irritable very quickly. Nanako just looked confused.

Eventually, it became sort of like a game. They would glare as Kanji, so Kokoro glared at them and growled. She'd never been more happy for the influence of her two canine Personas. The first time she did it, her uncle looked at her in surprise. He eventually let up on his glares, to the point that he was only glaring on principle. Yu, however, was going to get a talking to.

* * *

Kokoro waited until Kanji was down the street to round on her brother.

"What the hell was that all about?" She demanded.

"All what?" He asked innocently.

"You know exactly what! I finally find someone I'm comfortable with and you're trying to scare him off!" She told him.

"I'm your brother. It's my job." He stated.

"Why are you being so…so…horrible?" She asked, "Is it just the fact I'm dating? Is it Kanji? What?"

"What does it matter? You have your Personas to talk to you. All of you do." He snapped.

"_That's_ what this is about? Our ability to talk to our Personas?" She asked incredulously, "I told you why you couldn't. I _explained_ why you weren't allowed. You're trying to ruin the only relationship I've ever had because of something none of us can control? What kind of brother are you?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't give him the chance. She shoved her feet into her shoes and took off out the door. She didn't care where she was going as long as it was away from her so-called brother. She ended up at the river, where it seemed she always ended up when upset or confused. She sat down on the stairs and looked up at the starry sky.

'Why? Why does this gift have to make me lose my brother?' She asked.

'That was not my intention.' Came a voice.

'Lord Daiki?' She asked.

'Yes.' He affirmed.

'What was your intention?' the Persona Empath asked.

'I only wanted to give you friends.' He said, 'You were so lonely, and you were going to be involved in this whole ordeal anyway, so I gave you this ability. I picked the Personas I thought would be able to help you. The ones that could get you out of the shell you hid yourself in. I never thought it could cost you your brother.'

'I appreciate the sentiment,' She said, 'and it did what you wanted it to. I'll get my brother back or get over it. It's not like I won't have help.'

Kokoro suddenly got an idea. She hated to do it, but she felt it was necessary.

'My brother's being a prick. Meet me at the shrine tomorrow after school and I'll explain. Someone will have to distract Yu and get filled in later.'

She sent that out to all her Persona friends and almost immediately got replies.

'I'll be there, and I'll bring Teddie.'-Yosuke

'Count me in. Yukiko says she'll distract him. I'll grab Rise on the way.'-Chie

'You know I'll be there.'-Kanji

It was probably a bad idea. Trying to turn them against him, but she wouldn't be telling them to do that. She'd just tell them what happened. They'd make their own decisions. She wouldn't be held accountable…right?

She snuck back into the house after everyone was asleep.

* * *

The next day, Yukiko dragged her brother off somewhere while the rest of them met up at the shrine.

"So what happened, Koko-chan?" Teddie asked.

"Well he found out Kanji and I are dating-?"

"You two are dating?" Rise asked.

"Called it." Yosuke said.

"Anyway…" Kokoro stressed, "He wouldn't stop death glaring so I confronted him about it. It turns out that he's being pissy because we can communicate with our Personas and he can't."

"But you explained it to him." Chie commented.

"I pointed that out to him." She said, "I kind of took off before he could say anything else, but he still had the same expression on his face. I honestly think I lost my brother over something I can't control."

Her eyes shined with unshed tears.

"We'll figure this out." Kanji said and hugged her, "Right guys?"

"Right." The chorused.

"You guys…" She said and the tears flowed down her face.

* * *

Chie talked to Yukiko later and found out the her brother was still in a bad mood. He pretty much ignored the kind girl. It cemented the Persona team's decision. They all ignored him, even Teddie. It didn't have much effect because he was ignoring them too.

It didn't set in until the rest of the school began ignoring him too. Kokoro was confused at this, so she asked the others what happened.

"Well I kind of told Kou of the basketball team a watered down version of what happened." Chie said, "He asked why we were ignoring your brother, so I told him he was mad at you for something completely out of your or anybody else's control. I guess Kou told the basketball team and it spread from there."

Kokoro began feeling horrible. She hadn't wanted to ostracize him. She just wanted to let him know how she felt. This certainly did work towards that, though.

"I feel kind of bad." She told the Chariot, "I didn't mean for it to get this bad."

"Hey, he's the one being a jerk." Her friend said, "We won't let it go on too much longer."

* * *

At least, that was the plan until her brother got worse. He started lashing out at everyone. It was amazing her could change so much in two weeks because of something no one could control. He was getting sent to the principle's office more often than not. Kokoro was beginning to worry.

Yu was becoming more and more dangerous. He talked back to the teachers and her uncle. Nanako was scared of him and, quite frankly, Kokoro was too.

It tumbled completely out of control when he pushed her down the stairs at school. He followed her down and lunged at her, but was grabbed by Kanji.

"This is your fault!" He spat at her, "Everything is your fault!"

Darkness was beginning to take over, but she refused to let it drag her down. She focused on what was happening and saw teachers come to take control of the situation. She managed to stay conscious until an ambulance came.

* * *

In the blackness that was her mind, Kokoro encountered a glowing figure.

'I am sorry this happened because of me, little one.' The figure spoke.

'It's not your fault, Lord Daiki.' She said, 'It's no ones fault. Not really.'

'Still…I feel some of the blame falls on me.' He said, 'I will remove the information of your role from his mind. Your team will know not to speak of it because he will have no recollection of the past three days. They will not a repeat of what happened. All he will know is that you and Kanji are dating and that he pushed you down the stairs. I am sorry.'

'Thank you…' She said, 'for fixing this. You didn't have to.'

'Oh but I did.' Lord Daiki said, 'You are my responsibility…my Champion in the mortal plane.'

'Why me?' She asked.

'Despite everything you've been through, you have a heart of gold. That is why.' He said, 'Now I believe your friends are waiting for you, so wake up.'

"C'mon, Kokoro, wake up.' She heard her boy's voice first.

"Kanji?" She whispered.

"Oh thank Kami you're awake." He said, "I was so worried."

"You won't have to worry anymore." She said, "I promise."

"I'll be holding you to that promise." He said.

She smiled. Everything with her family was fixed. She could relax.

She just had to make sure she didn't tip him off again.

* * *

A/N: Well it's definitely my longest one so far. I tried to make her brother's fall into aggression as believable as possible while still getting my point across. Did I manage that? In any case, I did manage to make this my longest chapter yet. I've included an Omake that I hope you'll enjoy. It's of a lighter nature than most of this chapter.

* * *

Omake: A Mother/Boyfriend Chat(Kanji's POV)

Kanji turned from the door back to the screen looking a bit panicked. He was meeting his girl's mother and Kokoro left him alone with her.

'She has a reason, small fry.' His Persona told him.

'And what reason would that be?' He asked.

'Her mother would have given her a reason to leave the room sooner or later, so she decided sooner was better.' Take-Mikazuchi explained, 'She'll be back in ten minutes.'

"So, Kanji, Kokoro mentioned that your mother runs a textile shop?" Mrs. Narukami asked.

"Ah…yes. She does." He answered, "I help out every once in awhile."

"You do? Can you sew?" She asked.

"I…well…yes." He said, "I grew up with it."

"Good. Tinkerbell is horrible at sewing." She said.

"I'm actually giving her lessons." He said, "She's improving…slowly."

"Then you're a better teacher than me. I couldn't seem to get her to tell the eye from the pointy end." Kokoro's mother said, "Oh, but don't tell her I told her that!"

Kanji chuckled in response. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	11. Chapter 11: Shadow Mitsuo and DOOM

A/N: Hello all! First, I'd like to mention that all crossovers either have the first chapter up already or will have it up soon. Updating will slow down with this story and the crossovers as I'll try to update each one at the same time.

Second, I've decided to drop the P4/Naruto crossover as I can't seem to focus on it, so I'm down to two crossovers. It's probably better for you guys because it means faster updates, but if anyone's interested I can send you the summary I had and you can give it a try.

Now the poll results thus far!

Tower Arcana Persona:

Yoshitsune-4

Taotie-1

Cu Chulainn-3

You can vote via the poll on my profile, review or PM.

You have until after Naoto is rescued to vote! There'll be a more definite date once I get closer to her dungeon.

A/N: I'd also like to mention that this will probably be the only chapter that switches point of view.

Omake Chapter: Pending

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. I am just using it for fan fiction purposes.

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

'_email'_

POV change

* * *

Chapter 11

Shadow Mitsuo and DOOM

"How long have I been out?" Kokoro asked from her hospital bed.

Her left arm was fractured and in a splint, but, other than a few scrapes and bruises, she was fine.

"About two days." Yukiko said, "Your brother seems to have caught amnesia. He can remember his behavior, but not the cause."

"It's been wiped from his mind." She explained, "So long as no one tells him about the mental connection, he'll be fine."

"Oh we won't be making that mistake again." Chie commented.

"So did I miss anything?" The empath asked.

"As of last night, the culprit escaped into the other world." Yosuke said, "We're going to go after him."

"I'd go with you, but…"

"You just focus on getting better." Kanji told her, "We'll tell you everything later."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Aww!" came from Chie and Yukiko.

"Shut it." her boy growled.

It wasn't as effective as usual because he blushed.

"Good luck!" She said.

"Don't you worry, Yosei. We'll be back in no time." Yosuke told her.

'I really wish I could be there.' Kokoro thought as they left the room.

'I know you do, young sprite, but you are already injured.' Oberon said, 'They'll be fine.'

'I hope so.' She said to him.

* * *

Kanji's Point of View

The team was in an eight bit world tracking down the killer, Kubo Mitsuo.

"This place is pissing me off." Kanji said, destroying another Shadow.

"I'm not happy about this either, but the sooner we pound that guy the sooner we can get out of here." Chie said.

"Then let's keep going." Yosuke said.

* * *

It was harder than usual to get anywhere as they were down two members. Kokoro was in the hospital and Yu, the bastard, was being questioned.

'That's right. Go beat the shit out of him! Protect your woman!' Take-Mikazuchi exclaimed.

'What are you talking about?' Kanji asked.

'Yu…you're going to hurt him to protect Kokoro.' The Persona stated.

'You know what…I'm not talking to you.' He said.

"You Mitsuo! You better be ready to pay, you bastard!" Kanji yelled at the figures in front of him.

"Wait, Kanji…Something's not right!" Yosuke said.

"Everyone gets on my nerves…That's why I did it!" one Mitsuo yelled, "What do you think of that! Say something, dammit!"

The other stayed silent.

"Nobody even thought of me after the first two people. That's why I went for the third!" The first continued, "I killed them! Wh-What're you all quiet for…?"

"Because…I feel nothing…" The second said.

"What're you talking about! Make sense, dammit!" The first said.

"What the…? Which one's the Shadow?" Chie asked.

"Kokoro would know." Kanji sighed.

'She's safer where she is.' His Persona told him.

"I…have nothing…I am nothing…" The second said, "And you…are me…"

'And there's your answer.' Take-Mikazuchi said.

"What…? What's that supposed to mean! I'm…I'm not nothing…" Mitsuo said.

"No! If this keeps up…!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Wh-Who are you guys! How'd you get in here…?" He asked, "Dammit, who the hell are you! What're you doing here!"

"Shut the hell up! We came after you!" Kanji said.

"Are you the killer?" Chie asked.

'I swear she's blonde.' Take-Mikazuchi commented.

'Hey!'

'Don't yell at me, small fry. You dye your hair.'

"-I'm the one behind everything!" Mitsuo broke the conversation, "I don't give a damn what this impostor's saying! Hahaha, you here that! You have nothing to do with me! Get outta my sight! That goes for the rest of you, too…Why'd you chase me all the way here! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! I can do it, you know…I can do anything!"

"So you don't accept me…" The Shadow commented.

The real Mitsuo fell to the ground as the Shadow turned into its true form.

"Dammit, here we go again!" Yosuke stated.

"Get ready, everyone!" Rise said, "Once we beat him, this case is as good as closed!"

The Shadow turned out to be a baby, which surrounded itself with an eight bit character.

'Well, let's kick some ass!' Kanji thought.

'So that you can get back to your girl.' His Persona chuckled.

'Shut up and fight!'

* * *

Kokoro's Point of View

'I hope they're okay.' Kokoro thought.

'They'll be fine.' Faerie told her.

'But they're going after a killer.' She said, 'I…I can't lose them, any of them.'

'I promise you…they're safe.' Cerberus said.

The doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Narukami." He said, "You're free to go. Come back if you're in too much pain and we'll schedule an appointment to take the splint off."

"Thank you." She said to him.

Once she was out of the hospital and into regular clothes, she went to Junes and sat down at their usual table. She was waiting for the others.

* * *

Dojima's Point of View

They finally found the bastard who hurt his niece all those years ago. He was in a worn down, abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Underneath the house was a huge cellar where he kept his captives.

Dojima walked into the house to be met with the scene of the culprit handcuffed to a chair.

"They deserved it! All of it!" He screamed, "They broke the law, so justice must be done!"

"So you're saying hurting an innocent little girl to get them to talk is justice?" Dojima asked.

The bastard didn't know it, but he was being recorded.

"She deserved it!" He yelled.

"Well let's just see what the court has to say." Dojima stated.

He ignored the culprit's claims and made his way down into the cellar. Shackles hung from all but the wall connected to the stairs and on that wall were rows of torture weapons, which he hadn't noticed until he turned around.

Some of the shackles were still connected to malnourished captives, some were empty, and still others were connected to skeletons and rotting corpses.

Dojima doubted he would be home tonight.

* * *

Kanji's Point of View

The battle was over. The Shadow was defeated.

"Finally awake, huh?" Yosuke asked Mitsuo, "You've been a major pain in our ass."

"What the…?" He whispered, "You guys…Wh-Who the hell are you guys!"

"We came to talk to you." Yukiko said.

"Talk…to me…?" He asked.

"The police are after you." Yosuke stated, "They think you're the one who killed King Moron and the other two. So…? Are you the killer?"

"All the cases…All on me…" Mitsuo mused, "Aha…hahaha! That's right, I did it!"

"You piece of shit!" Kanji said.

"And not just that bastard Morooka…That stupid announcer and the Konishi bitch too! I killed all of them! It was all me!" He yelled.

The Shadow turned into smoke.

"Wh-Where did it go!" Rise asked.

"What's going on…?" Chie questioned.

"It's gone…That frickin' monster disappeared…" Mitsuo laughed, "Take that, son of a bitch…"

"H-Hey!" Kanji shouted.

"He's exhausted…We need to hurry and get him out of here!" Rise stated.

* * *

Kokoro's Point of View

Kokoro watched as policemen ran towards the electronics department and came out with a nearly unconscious man.

'See. They did it.' Cerberus commented.

The others came out not too long after and she ran over and started inspecting Kanji for injuries.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked as she started lifting his shirt.

"Whoa there!" He said taking her hands, "I'm fine. I'm a little tired, but fine."

"Kanji and Kokoro sittin' in a tree." Yosuke snickered.

"I will hurt you." Kanji snarled.

"C'mon, let's just all sit down and go over what happened for Kokoro." Chie said.

They did so and, soon, Kokoro knew everything that happened without her there.

"At least Adachi-san seemed happy…" Chie commented.

"Well, I guess this means our work is done…" Yosuke stated.

"He did it all to draw attention… I can't get my head around that. It's just wrong." She said, "I mean, not that it would have been okay if he had a better reason…"

"I know…Don't worry." He said.

"It's finally over…Let's leave the rest to the police." Rise said.

She tuned out the conversation, until Yukiko's words caught her interest.

"Y-You don't need to know the details." Yukiko told her boy, "I'm sure you'd like us to forget the sauna incident too…right Kanji-kun?"

"Urgh…w-well…" He stumbled.

Kokoro giggled.

"You forget. I was there," She said, "and I think it was cute."

Kanji blushed.

"I'll tell you all about Yukiko's later." She stage whispered.

"Don't you dare!" said girl snarled.

"That's not fair…I wanted to see everyone else's too!" Rise complained.

"Well I saw everyone's but Yosuke's." Kokoro commented.

"Speaking of which, nothing really happened in your case, huh?" Yosuke said.

"It's because I'm special." She grinned.

"But now that the case is solved, we won't really be going in there anymore, will we…?" Kanji asked.

"Oh yeah…It's kinda sad." Chie commented.

"Hey, why don't we have a celebration?" Rise asked, "We always have a wrap party after we're done shooting. It's fun, and it'll help give us some closure."

"Oooh, a party! That sounds great! Let's go all out!" Chie exclaimed.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna go to Yuki-chan's house!" Teddie spoke up, "Gorgeous dinner, hot springs, table tennis, yukata! Geisha, Fujiyama, full wootness!"

"You're right, Yukiko-senpai's family runs a hot springs inn…" Kanji commented.

"W-well, it sounds like fun, but I don't think it's possible today…" Yukiko said.

"Yeah, it's summer vacation. All the rooms must be occupied." Chie sighed.

"We can't do a sleepover…?" Teddie asked.

"Maybe next time. I promise." Yukiko said.

"Not at Yukiko's at least." Kokoro told him.

"Hey, why don't we hit your place instead?" Yosuke asked her, "Oh, but will your uncle get suspicious? Like, "Why are you all celebrating?"

"Not really. I did just get out of the hospital today." She answered.

"Great! Let's head over right away!" Rise said.

"What about Nanako?" the empath asked.

"Oh yeah, if your uncle's a detective he might not come home tonight…" Chie mused, "Nanako-chan might be getting hungry."

"Hey, then why don't we make dinner together?" Yukiko asked.

"No." Kokoro said.

"Wow…are you good at cooking, Senpai?" Rise asked them.

"No." Kokoro answered for them.

"W-Well…sort of?" Chie said.

"Lies." She stated.

"What are you saying…?" Yosuke asked, "Did you already forget the tragedy of the school campout!"

"W-We already told you that was an accident!" Chie said.

"One that should not be repeated." Kokoro said.

"What would you know. You didn't eat it." Yukiko said.

"There were casualties, woman! Casualties!" She dramatized.

"We just got a couple of the ingredients wrong!" She said.

"Guys, please don't do this. I'm begging you…I don't need another trauma to deal with…" Yosuke said.

"Hey, I'm a good cook too!" Rise said, "I'll make something too."

"Tadaaaah! Teddie has a great idea!" Teddie said, "Let's have a cooking battle! The winner will be crowned Iron Cook Inaba!"

"A cooking battle? Now I'm even more worried…" He said.

"S-Sure, that sounds like fun." Chie said.

"Aww, but I'll win hands-down. You sure you want to make it that easy?" Rise asked.

"If you want a challenge…I'll cook too." Kokoro said.

"Thank you." Yosuke said with wide eyes.

"Nanako-chan will be our judge!" Chie stated.

"You are not poisoning the little girl!" Kokoro told her.

"I can be a taster too!" Kanji said.

"Teddie can be a taster too!" He said.

"I'll have the stomach pump ready." She sighed.

"Woo! I'm getting all fired up!" Chie exclaimed, "Alright! Let us advance forth into the grocery section downstairs! Chaaarge!"

* * *

"An omelette." Nanako said through the phone, "I wanna eat omelette with fried rice."

"We'll be home soon." Kokoro told her.

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" She said.

"Fried rice omelette…an excellent choice, Nanako-chan." Yosuke said, "With a dish that simple, I doubt we'll get a second helping of Mystery Food X…Huh? What's wrong?"

"…N-Nothing. Alright, let's go get our ingredients." Chie said.

Rise, Chie, and Yukiko each walked to different parts of the store.

"Uh…If they're all making the same thing, why are they splitting up to different parts of the market…?" Yosuke asked, "Looks like you'll need all the help I can give you…Hey, what kind of an omelette are you making? I'll go get the ingredients for ya."

"Well I'll need eggs and rice obviously." Kokoro said, "I'll also need bacon, milk or heavy cream, salt, and shredded English Cheddar cheese."

"Well that certainly sounds good." He said, "I'll be right back."

Yosuke left to get the ingredients. Moments later, everyone was back and the cart was filled.

"Foie gras!" Yosuke questioned.

"Quite an eye you got there, Senpai." Rise commented, "It's a must have for my special omelette! Don't worry, I'll let you have a taste! Ooh, or maybe I could spoon feed you. I heard last time you choked down something so awful that words couldn't describe it…"

"It was horrible.." Yosuke said, caught in a flashback.

"You poor dear…Who would do such a horrible thing…?" She said.

"R-R-Rise-san? This is gonna be the only chance you get to gloat, is that clear?" Chie growled.

"…I'll crush you with one strike." Yukiko snarled.

"Whoa…You guys look like you're ready to enter the Ultimate Frying Championship." Kanji commented coming back to the group.

"Kanji-kun! That's alcohol!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Huh..? Oh, uh…Hahaha…" He couldn't speak.

"Put it in the cart." Kokoro sighed.

"Kokoro!" Chie admonished.

"What! I'll watch him!" She said.

"How're you going to handle a drunk Kanji-kun?" Rise asked.

"The same way I always handle him." Kokoro rolled her eyes.

"…I love you." Kanji said to her.

"Just keep it away from Nanako." She said.

"By the way, where's Teddie?" Chie asked.

Over in another part of the market, Teddie was begging free samples from a worker.

"I'm gonna knock the stuffing outta that bear…" Yosuke said.

* * *

"I still can't believe you let Kanji buy alcohol." Chie commented as they were cooking, "How did you even get the clerk to ring it up?"

"Kanji scares people just by standing there." She explained, "Even if he is as dangerous as a stuffed animal…most of the time."

"I don't wanna know." She said.

"Dangerous as a stuffed animal huh?" Yosuke teased him.

"She also said most of the time." Kanji retorted.

Kokoro laughed at her friends. She saw Teddie looking sad and talking to Nanako, so she went over to see what was wrong. Luckily, she had to let the bacon fry.

"I should go back over there now. They kept their promise." He said.

"Don't worry about it." She told him, "You're our friend. You don't need any other reason to stay."

"Koko-chan." He teared up, "Thank you."

'Level four.' Kartikeya singsonged.

"Yosuke, is it okay for me to stay?" She heard Teddie ask.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere." Yosuke said, "You can't just quit your job like that. In any case, if you left-"

"It's reeeeeaaaaadyyyy! Incoming food! Out of the way, Senpai!" Rise knocked him out of the way.

* * *

The omelettes were all done and it was time to taste them. Kokoro was still in the kitchen cooking. She wanted to make sure everyone had enough to eat. From what she heard and saw, Rise's omelette was too spicy and knocked out Yukiko, Yukiko's didn't taste like anything, and Chie's was garbage. Nanako ate all of Kokoro's omelette, which was part of the reason she was making more. It was definitely a fun night.

After Nanako went to bed, Kanji cracked open his alcohol. No one noticed he was drunk, however, until he started playing with Kokoro's hair.

"You have beautiful hair." He murmured, "It's so soft and silky. I just want to play with it forever."

"Kanji, are you okay?" Yosuke asked.

"Never better!" He exclaimed, "Ooh! Let's play a game!"

He was surprisingly coherent for being drunk off his ass, if not a little...bubbly.

"Well what game should we play?" Yukiko asked.

"Oooh! We could play truth or dare!" Rise said.

"Eh…sure. Why not." Kokoro shrugged.

Thus the group played truth or dare, with each question or dare being more ridiculous or embarrassing than the last. Kokoro didn't seem to mind any of it though, and Kanji was too drunk to care either way. Although, Kokoro wouldn't forget any of it. Especially since she recorded the whole thing to show Kanji when he was sober.

* * *

A/N: Well my friend agreed to help me with the next chapter, so I'm extremely excited! Plus she said she'd make a few Omakes and I'm getting another friend in on this too. Unfortunately she's only seen the anime so I'm going to get her to play the game…or at least get her to watch a let's play of it. Not as good as actually playing it, but it's something.


	12. Chapter 12: Summer and School Trip

Tower Arcana Persona:

Yoshitsune-8

Taotie-2

Cu Chulainn-6

You can vote via the poll on my profile, review, or PM.

You have until after Naoto is rescued to vote! There'll be a more definite date once I get closer to her dungeon.

To Alc Fluteo-You've given me a good idea. I might just mention that. In fact...I know exactly how! It'll be placed in the Omake chapter.

Omake Chapter: Pending

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. I am just using it for fan fiction purposes.

Summary: Yu Narukami was not the only Wild Card. In fact, the other was held by his sister, who transferred to Inaba with him. Her name is Kokoro, and this is her accounts of what happened.

Note: Names will be given the Japanese way(surname given name) as that's where it takes place, and any Japanese words used in the game will be used here.

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/Text message'

'_email'_

POV change

* * *

Chapter 12

Summer and School Trip

On August eleventh, Kokoro woke up to see her brother standing over her. Her eyes went wide and she started to panic.

"Hey, calm down!" Yu said, "I wanted to say I was sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me."

"I-I…" She didn't know what to say.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him, but he no longer knew why he was acting like such an ass.

'What should I do?' She asked herself.

'Probation.' came Cerberus's reply.

'Huh?' She asked.

'What he means is that you should let him back into your life, but not be as close as you were. Whether he knows why he pushed you down those stairs or not, you can't completely trust him anymore.' Rakshasa said.

'Holy crap! He speaks!" Kartikeya exclaimed.

'I speak when I want to.' was his response.

'Will you two cut it out!' Hua Po yelled, 'It's bad enough I have Mr. Stabhappy to deal with.'

'Yu shall meet my blade!' said Persona interrupted.

'I'm not dealing with the two of you as well.' She finished.

'Moving on.' Oberon stated, 'Rakshasa is correct, young sprite. You should forgive, but not forget.'

"I forgive you Nii-san." Kokoro said.

"Oh thank you!" He said and hugged her, "Happy birthday!"

"Wha?" She asked.

He handed her a small box that just fit in both hands.

"It's August eleventh." He explained.

She opened the box and within was a locket. In the locket were two pictures. The one on the left was a portrait of her mother, father, and brother and the one on the right was of Dojima and Nanako.

"It's so you always have your family with you." He said.

"Thank you, Nii-san." She said and put the necklace on, "We have school."

"Damn." He cursed, "Any chance of playing hooky?"

"Sorry, Nii-san, but the others are waiting." She laughed.

After school, the group went to Junes. Kokoro was completely surprised that they planned a party for her. She had completely forgotten about her own birthday with all the excitement.

* * *

The twentieth was the summer festival and Kokoro was not having fun. She was currently at the Amagi Inn, getting ready with the other girls.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this." She muttered.

"It's tradition." Rise said, "Besides, you'll look cute."

"And you want to look cute for Kanji-kun, don't you?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with dressing me up like this. Couldn't I just wear a dress?" She asked desperately.

"No." The three of them said at once.

"You'll look great, big sis!" Nanako encouraged.

"Thanks Nanako-chan." She smiled.

"Sorry we took so long." Chie said once they met up with the guys.

Kokoro was staying out of sight.

"It took us some time to get dressed." Yukiko said.

"You have to wrap towels inside, so they're not as breezy as everyone says." Rise explained, "That and Kokoro didn't want to put hers on."

"Where is Koko-chan?" Teddie asked.

The girls turned around and saw her hiding behind a stall.

"Kokoro get over here! We're not letting you hide!" Chie said and pulled her out into the open.

She glared at the Chariot, but it lost its intensity due to the blush on her face. She saw Kanji watching her and quickly looked down.

Her yukata was a dark blue with a silver dragon up the back and was tied with a silver obi. The trim was also silver. It wasn't anything special and she hated this sort of attire.

"It's kinda hard to walk." Nanako said.

"Nana-chan, you look so cute! I'm head over heels for you!" Teddie said.

"Thank you." She giggled.

"How do we look, Senpai? Does the sight make your heart skip a beat?" Rise asked.

"I-uh…Y-you look very c-cute, Rise-chan." Yosuke stammered, "Kanji? What're you looking away for? Don't tell me you're ashamed to look! What are you, a monk…"

"Th-That ain't it!"

'I knew it. He hates it.' Kokoro thought.

'I'm sure that's not it.' Faerie said.

'Oooh! I know! He's having man problems at the sight of you!' Kartikeya exclaimed.

That statement made her blush deepen.

'Don't embarrass her!' Hua Po admonished.

'I shall protect our lady's flower with my blade!' Eligor shouted

'You shut up too!' the magician yelled, 'Now focus on reality, dear. Your uncle as retrieved your young cousin.'

"Hmmm, a summer festival…Hrrrmmm…" She heard Teddie mutter, "A couple walking together at a festival…Unused to wearing it, the girl's yukata comes loose…Summer has begun."

Kokoro looked up at Teddie confused.

"What kind of tagline is that…?" Chie asked.

"We gotta go two by two! Raaaawr!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Two by two…?" Yukiko asked.

"See, I've been thinking. It's the summer, you're wearing yukata, and we're at a festival." He started, "It's just wrong for guys and girls to walk around in a huge group like this. We should couple up while we're here! It's the natural way of things!"

"Wh-What the hell are you babblin' about!?" Kanji yelled.

She looked down again sadly.

"I'm with Teddie!" Rise called.

Kokoro looked up at her sharply.

"C'mon, Senpai… Why wear yukata in the first place? So we have memories we can remember fondly, right?" Rise explained, "So we should pair off right away!"

'That wasn't why I looked at her.' She thought.

'Just let it go.' Faerie said.

"Of course Kokoro will go with Kanji." the pop idol continued, "So, off you go!"

She pushed the two of them away from the rest of the group. They walked in silence until they got to the shrine.

"You don't like it do you?" She asked.

"Wh-What gave you that idea?" He asked, looking everywhere but at her.

"You won't look at me." She said.

"I-It's not that I don't like it. It's just that…uh…you look too good." Kanji tried, and failed, to explain.

"…What?" Kokoro asked.

"W-Well…you look…really beautiful and I just…I don't know…don't know how to act?" He said, "Does that make sense?"

"Kind of." She responded.

"You just…seem to understand me and I…feel more confident about myself. You know?" He continued.

A look of shock crossed his face.

'Level ten!' Oberon exclaimed, 'His Persona is taking on its true form.'

'True form?' She asked them.

'When a person with a Persona completely accepts themselves, their Persona takes on its true form. Kanji has nothing to hide, so his Persona doesn't either.' Cerberus explained.

'It's wonderful!' Sylph said.

'Does Faerie have a-'

'No.' Rakshasa interrupted, 'She has an ultimate form, which is very similar, but it is unlocked differently.'

"Kanji?" She questioned.

"His name is Rokuten Maoh." He said.

* * *

The rest of summer vacation was taken up by homework, both hers and Nanako's. She also spent time with Kanji, though it wasn't a lot. There was also the matter of a watermelon.

The first day back at school, Kokoro found the deceiving detective being harassed by two girls.

'They want to date her, believing she's a he.' Faerie said.

'You should help her, young sprite.' Oberon said.

'But…' She argued.

'You don't have to get close, but you should be civil, and it'll help you get over your fear.' Cerberus said.

'Right. I'll do it.' She said determinedly.

"Yo! Leave him alone!" She shouted.

The two girls turned to look at her.

"This isn't any of your business." one said.

"Maybe not, but you don't seem to be listening to Naoto." She said, "He obviously wants nothing to do with you, so leave him alone."

She moved to stand between the girls and the detective.

"What're you going to do, hit us?" the other asked.

"Oh no. That's not how I settle things." She smirked, "I'll damage what reputation you have beyond repair."

She saw her friends walk around the corner and stare at her in surprise.

'Must be wondering why I'm not freaking out.' She mused.

Kanji appeared, coming in the opposite direction.

"H-Hey guys. 'Sup?" He greeted, seeming nonchalant about the situation.

'I know better. He's worried I'll break down.' She thought.

The two girls got scared at his entrance and took off.

"You okay, Naoto-kun?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She said, "Thank you for your assistance, though it was unnecessary. I should be more concerned for you, you seemed distressed when we last met, and it seemed my presence was the cause."

"Don't worry." Kokoro told the detective, "I've just had some bad experiences."

"I recall your brother saying something along those lines." Naoto stated, "I'll leave before I trigger another episode."

"No worries! I'm working on it." She said.

* * *

September Eighth was the school trip to Tatsumi Port Island. The first thing they did was go to a private high school and sat in on lectures. Kokoro ignored all of these things.

That night they were lead to where they'd be staying.

'I don't want to be here.' Kokoro thought.

Teddie appeared in front of them in his bear suit.

They were having a conversation when Ms. Kashiwagi appeared.

"What's the matter? …Oh? What's the giant teddy bear?" She asked.

"I made it in class today." Kokoro said without really thinking.

"Alright, now hurry on inside with it." her teacher said, "By the way, these rooms are amazing. Every room has a waterbed! But don't flip the wrong switch when you're turning on the lights, or your bed will start spinning."

She walked back into the inn and everyone turned to Kokoro.

"You made it in class?" Yosuke asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I panicked." She told him, "If no one said anything she'd likely take Teddie with her, and I don't wish her on anyone. I had to say something."

"You do realize he has to stay in our room now right?" Chie asked.

"Oooh! Teddie gets to sleep with the pretty girls!" the bear exclaimed.

"You stay away from Kokoro, Ted." Kanji growled.

"Not if I ask my big brother to take care of him." She stated.

"Fine." He muttered without looking up.

"NOOOOOOO!" Teddie yelled.

"Thanks, Nii-san!" She exclaimed and ran off with the girls.

* * *

The next day, they traversed the island, stopping in several shops along the way. The other girls were constantly trying to get Kokoro to try clothes on. Most of these clothes were in an attempt to see her boy blush. Something about him looking unnatural with one and so they wanted to get used to it.

Once night fell, they made their way to a place called Club Escapade. They met up with Naoto and Rise secured them a VIP room. It was going well until people started getting drunk.

"Hey, wait a sec! Are these liquor…!?" Yosuke asked.

"I-I told 'em to give us soft drinks! They're non-alcoholic!" Rise said, "…I told them. Really, I did! Really!"

"Aw, sheesh… I was wondering why it's so hot…" Chie stated.

"Is this seriously booze? But the smell's-" Kanji said.

'But it's not alcohol.' Kokoro thought, 'I'd know. I hate the taste.'

'So that's why you didn't kiss Kanji when he was drunk off his ass at the omelette party thing.' Hua Po said, 'Though, truth or dare gave you no choice.'

'Oh hush.' She said.

"King's Gaaaaaaame!" Rise shouted, "Times like this, adults play the King's game. It's the law… What's their problem…? They make me act like a ditz, call me Risette and stuff, and then say I'm a kid… It's so obvious… Those wrap parties get a lot funner after I go home! Morooons! I'm gunna play the King's Game now and ain't no one gunna stop me!"

"Yet another side of Rise exposed… I wonder if she knows what she's saying…" Yosuke mused.

"Kanjiiii!" She yelled, "Get the chopsticks ready!"

"Wha-!? Why me…?" He asked.

"The King's word is law! Chop-chop!" She ordered.

"I-It's already started!?" Yosuke asked.

"What's this King's Game again?" Chie asked.

"Okay… one chopstick makes you the King if you draw it, and the others have numbers on 'em…" Yukiko began to explain, "The King picks a number and says what that person has to do. But who has which number is a secret until the king gives the orders!"

"Senpai, you're such an adult! You tell 'em!" Rise encouraged.

"Can I not play?" Kokoro asked.

She was a bit worried about this game.

"You have to play!" Rise shouted.

"Then I'll sit this round out." She said and tried to think of an excuse, "I have to use the bathroom anyway! Be right back!"

She hurried out of the room.

'I don't like the sound of this game.' She thought, 'I have a bad feeling.'

When Kokoro returned to the room, she came upon an amusing and slightly disturbing sight.

Kanji was on the floor…with Teddie on top of him…and they were kissing.

Now it wasn't disturbing because it was two guys. Oh no. That wasn't the issue. The issue was that it was her boy and Teddie. Either way, she snapped a picture with her phone then quickly put the device away. No one needed to know.

"Uhm…What exactly…did I miss?" She asked aloud.

Kanji's eyes shot wide open and he tossed Teddie off of him.

"T-This isn't what it looks like. It-It's this stupid game! I swear!" He tried to explain.

Kokoro got a mischievous look in her eyes.

'Oh this is going to be fun!' She thought.

"If you wanted to experiment, you could have just said so." She teased, "I wouldn't mind!"

"Wh-What the hell!? I just said it was the game's fault!" He denied, blushing, "I swear I don't want to do…that!"

She giggled and flopped into her boys lap.

'Well drama seems to be helping.' Cu Sith commented, 'You've definitely gotten better at acting. Though, I don't know how you've gotten so good at acting drunk. Especially since you've never been drunk."

'I'm just acting overly bubbly.' She told the canine.

"On to round two!" Rise shouted.

Rise shoved the chopsticks into her face and she plucked one eagerly from her grasp.

"Who's the King?" Rise asked once everyone had a stick.

Yu raised his hand.

Kokoro looked at her own stick and saw the number five on it. She ignored everyone chatter and placed a kiss on her boy's jaw. Kanji was being extremely quiet now that she embarrassed him.

"You okay, lovely?" She asked.

He blushed and looked down at her.

"Ah…Perfectly fine." He said.

"Liar!" She giggled, "But I'll let it go! Your just so cute when you blush!"

His blush deepened and she kissed him.

"See! Cute!" She said and giggled some more.

'You are way too good at this.' Cerberus deadpanned.

'Thank you!' She chirped.

Kokoro was correct. There was no alcohol involved, but, unlike the others, she could remember the night, since she was just acting. She pretended she had no recollection though. No one needed to know that she was pretending.

It was the next day and the last day of the trip. They left the ramen shop, and headed back to their group to go home.


	13. Author's Note

BlueAmberLight: Hello, everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated since a bit after school started. I had intended to get some chapters written over winter break, but even then I was kept busy. Now it's midterm's week and there are papers to write and I just haven't got the time to sit down and sort out chapter stories. The most I can probably do are oneshots…and I did say at one point that I'd accept requests for those at some point. Here's that chance.

-All chapter stories are officially going on Hiatus.

-Oneshot requests are being accepted for the following:

Naruto

Dragon Age

Persona 4

X-Men: the Movie

Yu Yu Hakusho

Harry Potter

Pokemon

Crossovers of any of these

-Beta Requests are being accepted. Check Beta page for details.

Also I've created a FB page called Vixen's Beta Readers. At the moment it's just myself and my one friend. She's not much of a fanfiction reader, but she can be there to bounce ideas off of. I myself will be happy to help in any way I can. The page will also be posting tips and such…and maybe there'll be some tiny short stories.


End file.
